Path of the Hero
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Mi propia interpretación del manga Naruto a partir del momento del ataque de Kyuubi a Konoha con varios conceptos originales y futuros inciertos llenos de aventuras. Naruto/¿?. COMPLETADO. A continuar en un Volumen 2.
1. Stage 01: Timeline

.

Hola, he aquí una nueva idea que tengo para un fanfic. Espero que les guste. Antes que nada voy a advertir que a continuación detallo una serie de eventos ocurridos en una especie de línea de tiempo para que sepan los datos pertinentes a mi fanfic sin tener que detallarlos en varios capítulos engorrosos hasta llegar hacia donde quiero que es la graduación de la generación de Naruto.

Espero que entiendan que hay varias cosas que obviamente están cambiadas respecto al canon como por ejemplo fechas, edades y por supuesto eventos (como la supervivencia de Kushina o Mikoto para poner un ejemplo, la muerte tempranera de Onoki), esto fue cambiado para hacer algo fresca el fanfic y no estar reciclando una y otra vez las mismas ideas.

Otra cosa a tener en cuenta son las siguientes:

-Madara Uchiha murió efectivamente durante la batalla contra Hashirama Senju en su intento de rebelión. Además Kyuubi no fue utilizado como si fuese un Pokemon por nadie. Ni Madara, ni Hashirama, ni Mito tienen poder alguno para controlarlo.

-El Rikudo Sennin es hasta ahora una leyenda y si decido profundizar en el tema, no tendrá nada que ver con el canon desarrollado. Lo mismo respecto a los orígenes de los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, etc. Todo será original de mi parte en el caso de llegar a tanto.

-Ni el Mokuton, ni el Sharingan ni nada pueden controlar a los Bijuus. Los Bijuus solo se detienen si lo desean o por respeto a alguien como pasó con el Kyuubi y el Rikudo. Los Bijuus solo pueden ser maleables mediante una entidad externa como el Shinigami o mediante el fuuinjutsu pero a grande costo para el usuario o el portador.

-Nadie en mi fanfic será superpoderoso e invencible, esto va especialmente para mi OC creado para la ocasión o los Uchihas como tanto le gusta a Kishimoto. No se preocupen no hay Mary Sue de ninguna parte. Detesto esa clase de cosas. Una cosa es ser poderoso y talentoso y otra muy distinta escalas de poderes a lo Dragon Ball Z. Lo siento pero en un mundo de ninjas, esto no debe desfasarse para nada o pierde sentido

-No habrá bashing, humillaciones o ridiculizaciones para nadie. Si un personaje no me gusta, simplemente lo reduzco a una participación a lo estrictamente necesario pero de ahí no pasará jamás. Iruka es un caso al respecto. El chunin solo aparecerá como el sensei de los graduados y realmente no tengo nada planeado para él, excepto la muerte tal vez. En Naruto no tendrá influencia ya que en mi fanfic esto recaerá en otras personas.

-Respecto a los pairing, exceptuando el Naru/Saku, el Naru/Hina o el yaoi puedo ir hacia cualquier dirección. Aceptaré sugerencias pero nada definitivo salvo lo expuesto anteriormente.

* * *

><p>- <strong>TIME<strong> **LINE** -

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año de Partida**

_*El demonio Kyuubi ataca Konohagakure no Sato por razones desconocidas._

_*Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage y líder de la aldea se sacrifica utilizando un Kinjutsu para crear un sello y encerrar al demonio dentro de su hijo recién nacido._

_*Hizuren Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage retoma sus funciones como líder hasta que un sucesor esté apto._

_*Danzo Shimura reinicia el programa Root para compensar la baja en la cantidad de shinobis de la aldea. Sarutobi acepta con la condición de cambiar los métodos de adoctrinamiento._

_*La población de la aldea se entera del niño que lleva al demonio dentro de él y exige que se lo ejecute. Jiraiya, el último Densetsu no Sannin leal a la aldea asegura que asesinar al niño podría liberar al demonio nuevamente en la aldea._

_*Kushina Uzumaki se retira como kunoichi activa para criar a su hijo. En su primer día ejecuta a 3 civiles que intentaron asesinar a su bebé. Sarutobi en contramedida decreta la ley de secreto al respecto bajo pena de muerte. Rin Inuzuka ofrece ayuda a Kushina para la crianza del niño._

_*El bebé es nombrado Naruto Uzumaki. Su derecho de paternidad respecto a Minato Namikaze es guardado secreto hasta cumplir los 15 años. Debido a no haber matrimonio entre Minato y Kushina, los bienes de Minato son liquidados a favor de la villa y administrados por el Hokage. Kushina solo obtiene el derecho a un pequeño porcentaje correspondiente a la alimentación y educación de Naruto._

_*Kakashi Hatake es aceptado en las filas de los AMBUS. Asuma Sarutobi se alista en las filas de los 12 Guardianes, una élite de shinobis al servicio del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni._

_*Jiraiya emprende su misión de búsqueda de Orochimaru y actualizar información sobre posibles enemigos de la aldea. A su vez, una vez al año, revisará el sello de Naruto para verificar que se encuentre en orden._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Primero**

_*El Yondaime Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato ordena a la anciana Chiyo sellar al demonio Ichibi en su hijo nonato a pesar de la segura muerte de su esposa. El bebé es nombrado Gaara._

_*Futamori Hitomi, una niña huérfana de su poblado, es elegida como portadora del Nanabi y llevada a Takigakure no Sato para ser criada y entrenada como guerrera al servicio de la aldea._

_*Han, jinchuriki del Gobi es declarado Missing-Nin de rango S tras destruir el poblado de Takuma en la frontera entre Iwagakure y Sunagakure. Sus motivos no son esclarecidos. Roshi, jinchuriki del Yonbi es enviado en su captura._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Segundo**

_*Roshi tarda casi un año en encontrarlo. Ambos jinchurikis se enfrentan pero la victoria es obtenida por el más veterano y leal de los 2 portadores. Roshi asesina a Han, haciendo que su Bijuu quede liberado por aproximadamente unos 10 años. Como compensación, el Tsuchikage acepta su pedido de retiro de las fuerzas y se recluye en las montañas al oeste del continente._

_*Yugito Nii, la jinchuriki del Nibi pierde el control tratando de manipular el poder del demonio y se desata en una zona cercana a la aldea. Killer Bee, jinchuriki del Hachibi logra controlar la situación logrando por primera vez, ser aceptado en la populación civil de su aldea como un gran héroe._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Tercero**

_*Rumores de una organización de criminales comienzan a llegar a los espías de Jiraiya. Tras investigar en Kusagakure no Sato, tiene un encuentro con su antiguo compañero, Orochimaru pero este queda en tablas cuando el traidor decide retirarse._

_*El Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki muere repentinamente de un ataque al corazón. Kazuya Emiya es elegido como Yondaime Tsuchikage y como primer acto decreta feriado nacional el 10 de Octubre en celebración por la muerte de Minato Namikaze. Kazuya le ordena a Roshi retornar al servicio activo pero este se niega. Tras perder en 3 ocasiones a partes de sus mejores guerreros, decide desistir._

_*Yahiko, Nagato y Konan, tres huérfanos encontrados y entrenados por Jiraiya durante la última gran guerra comienzan un movimiento revolucionario en contra del Hanzo, la Salamandra, el actual líder de Amegakure no Sato quien gobierna la aldea con puño de hierro._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Cuarto**

_*Konohagakure no Sato y Kumogakure no Sato deciden formar un tratado de paz y alianza económica pero esto se rompe cuando el diplomático enviado secuestra a la heredera del clan Hyuuga Hinata. Hiashi Hyuuga, padre de Hinata asesina al perpetrador. Tras una larga discusión bajo el arbitraje de Mifune, Konohagakure debe realizar una compensación económica pero Kumogakure se ve obligado a entregar a su jinchuriki Yugito Nii debido a que su representante se encontraba como el verdadero culpable del conflicto._

_*Yugito Nii es ubicada en la casa de Kushina Uzumaki quien deberá responder por ella hasta que la kunoichi sea reincorporada en las filas de Konohagakure. Su probation durará por 6 años para luego comenzar como chunin._

_*Un equipo especial de AMBU encuentran a la desaparecida Anko Mitarashi cerca de unas ruinas de un laboratorio en Umi no Kuni junto a una pequeña niña. La niña es llevada a cuidados especiales y Anko entrada en el hospital para recuperarse del coma el cual durará por un año. Tras despertar comunicará al Hokage todo lo que sabe acerca de Orochimaru y los experimentos que él conllevaba._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Quinto**

_*Naruto Uzumaki entra en la Academia para Shinobis a pesar de las protestas hacia el Hokage._

_*Orochimaru de los Sannin abandona la misteriosa organización Akatsuki llevándose su anillo, un pergamino detallando las habilidades de los miembros hasta la fecha con excepción del líder y destruendo la marioneta Hiruko de su compañero Sasori quien en respuesta jura matarlo._

_*Kisama Hoshigake es declarado Missing Nin de rango S tras asesinar al Daimyo de Mizu no Kuni y a toda su familia. Pocos meses después, es invitado a unirse a la organización Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Sexto**

_*El Yondaime Kazekage decreta que Gaara es un fracaso para sus planes y debe ser exterminado._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Séptimo**

_*Shisui Uchiha aparece muerto bajo un aparente suicidio. Días más tarde y todavía bajo razones desconocidas, Itachi Uchiha, primogénito de clan asesina a todos los miembros en una sola noche. Solo su hermano menor Sasuke y su madre Mikoto sobreviven. El niño queda en coma por unas tres semanas bajo la influencia de un posible Genjutsu mientras que la mujer pierde la movilidad en su pierna derecha, incapacitándola de por vida a regresar a sus labores como kunoichi._

_*Con un intervalo de 3 meses, Yakumo Kurama pierde el control de su demonio interno hereditario de madre a hija dentro de su clan y provoca un incendio que mata a todos los miembros de su familia con excepción de su madre, pero que muere pocas horas después debido a sus heridas. Yakumo es puesta bajo control de los AMBU durante las 24 horas y arresto domiciliario de por vida._

_*Yashamaru, tío de Gaara fracasa en su intento de asesinato, provocando la ira sociópata de Gaara._

_*Las primeras confrontaciones entre Hanzo y el grupo de Yahiko dejan varias bajas en ambos lados._

_*Kumogakure no Sato es decretada como la aldea más poderosa bajo los status arreglados por primera vez, quitándole este rótulo a Konohagakure por primera vez, si no se toma los 2 años que Kirigakure no Sato lo obtuvo bajo el mandato del Nidaime Mizukage._

_*Itachi Uchiha se une a la organización Akatsuki. Kisame Hoshigake es puesto como su compañero. A su vez conoce a otros 3 miembros: Sasori el marionetista, Zetsu el rastreador y Kakuzu el cazador._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Octavo**

_*Yagura, jinchuriki del Sanbi y Yondaime Mizukage ordena la exterminación de todos aquellos que posean algún Kekkei Genkai. Su primer objetivo es el clan Kaguya el cual todos perecen con excepción de Kimmimaro, el más promimente de su clan. El niño deambula hasta ser encontrado y reclutado por Orochimaru._

_*Una cruenta y sangrienta guerra civil se desata entre los 2 bandos. Todos los miembros que quedaban de los Shinobi Gatana mueren con excepción de Kisame quien se encuentra en Akatsuki y Zabuza Momochi que escapa de la aldea tras un intento fallido de rebelión. _

_*Mei Terumi asume el mando del bando que se opone a la masacre del Mizukage._

_*Nagato se sacrifica tras la emboscada de Hanzo y asesina a todos los shinobis que se le oponían. Yahiko y Konan se alzan con la victoria y tras exterminar a los leales a Hanzo, deciden imponer un nuevo régimen de aislamiento total. Yahiko y Konan contraen matrimonio y se alzan como regentes de Amegakure no Sato._

_*Itachi Uchiha recluta a la fuerza al terrorista Deidara._

_*La Rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga bajo el mandato de Hizashi Hyuuga es puesta a cargo de la policía militar de Konoha. Algunos miembros del clan Aburame y del clan Inuzuka serán incriptos como miembros._

_*Hizuren Sarutobi prohibe las graduaciones tempraneras para evitar otro caso como el de Itachi Uchiha._

_*Gato de Gato Inc, se apodera económicamente del pequeño Nami no Kuni._

_*El clan Tsuchigumo decide retirarse de la vida como shinobis y abandonan Konohagakure._

_*Aoi Rokusho, jonin de Konohagakure roba la legendaria espada Raijin perteneciente al Nidaike Hokage._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Noveno**

_*En Ta no Kuni, una nueva aldea parece establecerse llamada Otogakure no Sato. El líder de la misma es desconocido para todos, pero en realidad se trata del traidor Orochimaru._

_*Kurenai Yuuhi es asignada por el Hokage para entrenar a Yakumo Kurama._

_*Se desata una guerra entre Kusagakure no Sato y Hoshigakure no Sato donde esta última es destruida completamente gracias a la alianza con Takigakure no Sato. Ambas vencedoras se reparten las ganancias de la victoria._

_*Kakashi Hatake en una de sus misiones en AMBU rescata a Koyuki Kazahana de ser asesinada por su tío Dotou Kazehana. Al regresar a Konoha, contrae matrimonio con Rin Inuzuka._

_*Orochimaru libera a Kabuto Yakushi del control mental perpetrado por Sasori y en retroespectiva, se convierte en un doble espía a favor de su nuevo amo._

_*Utakata, jinchuriki del Rokubi abandona la aldea y su apoyo a las fuerzas del Mizukage, haciendo que el grupo rebelde tenga la ventaja por primera vez desde el comienzo de la guerra civil._

_*Akatsuki comienza con la cacería de los Bijuus. Itachi y Kisame derrotan a Roshi y tras extraerle su demonio, muere._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Décimo**

_*La rivalidad entre Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga se hace latente y confrontable por primera vez. _

_*Kakuzu y su compañero Mishima se infiltran en Takigakure no Sato donde capturan a Fu y matan a varios shinobis de la aldea. Nanabi es extraído, Fu muere y es devorada por Zetsu. Akatsuki obtiene su segundo Bijuu._

_*Orochimaru gracias a su espía en la organización Mishima, aprovecha el golpe y con la ayuda de Manda y la familia de las serpientes, destruye Takigakure por completo. Los pocos sobrevivientes son capturados para experimentaciones. Otogakure no Sato se gana una reputación de oportunista._

_*Mishima es descubierto como traidor que trabaja para Orochimaru y es asesinado por Kakuzu. El líder le presenta a Hidan unos días después como su nuevo compañero. Sus misiones a partir de ahora son la de conseguir la mayor cantidad de recursos financieros posibles._

_*Sasori, Deidara y Kisame llevan a cabo la misión de capturar a Utakata mientras Itachi junto a Zetsu se infiltran y destruyen algunas bases de Orochimaru. Kisame enfrenta y derrota a Utakata mientras Sasori y Deidara destruyen al poblado. El clan Tsuchigumo es aniquilado ya que inocentemente eran los posaderos del jinchuriki._

_*Akatsuki obtiene su tercer Bijuu y la información que en 2 años aproximadamente, reaparecerá el Gobi tras haber muerto dentro del cuerpo de Han. Zetsu es ordenado la búsqueda de información sobre el estado de Kirigakure no Sato._

_*Kumogakure no Sato entra en una disputa contra Iwagakure no Sato respecto a unos límites fronterizos. Mifune vuelve a arbitrar el conflicto y recae a favor de Iwagakure._

_*Yugito Nii culmina su probation y comienza su carrera como kunoichi con el rango de chunin._

_*Nace Nagato, hijo de Yahiko y Konan._

_*El Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni comienza a recortar estrepitosamente los recursos financieros de Sunagakure no Sato, causándoles muchos problemas al Kazekage y a la aldea._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Undécimo**

_*La guerra civil en Kirigakure culmina con la muerte de Yagura tras serle extraido el Bijuu de su cuerpo. El ritual le cuesta la vida al especialista en Fuuinjutsu de la aldea._

_*Mei Terumi es nombrada Godaime Mizukage y Chojuro miembro de los Shinobi Gatana como parte de la nueva generación._

_*Suigetsu Hozuki abandona Kirigakure en pos de recolectar a todas las espadas del legendario grupo._

_*Asuma Sarutobi culmina su trabajo como guardían del Daimyo y se reincorpora como jonin de Konohagakure no Sato._

_*Yakumo Kurama es reincorporada como posible genin y comienza a asistir a la academia._

_*Isaribi Kaima no soporta la presión de seguir siendo humillada debido a las experimentaciones de Orochimaru y se suicida._

_*Karin, genin de Kusagakure y censora experta abandona su aldea para unirse a Orochimaru._

_*Mizuki Touji es descubierto como traidor al tratar de robar el pergamino de kinjutsu y es ejecutado tras confesar que tenía planeado vendérselo al mejor postor. La esposa de Mizuki, Tsubaki se retira como medic-nin y se establece en un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Hi no Kuni para comenzar una nueva vida._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Duodécimo**

_*Tras deambular por alrededor de un año, Sasori y Deidara capturan al Sanbi con lo que Akatsuki consigue su cuarto Bijuu._

_*Itachi y Kisame capturan al reaparecido Gobi con lo que ahora ya son 5 los Bijuus. Zetsu actualiza la información sobre los otros 4 jinchurikis y el líder propone esperar al menos 1 año antes de comenzar a capturar a los otros 4._

_*Arashi Namikaze, hermano mayor de Minato se revela como el líder de Akatsuki ante Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu. Sin saberlo nadie, Sasori ya había averiguado la identidad de su líder y planeado como defenderse por si llegaba el caso de abandonar la organización._

_*Orochimaru comienza sus planes de ataque contra Konohagakure no Sato._

_*Aoi Rokusho es encontrado y asesinado por traidor. La Raijin es recuperada y guardada en la Torre Hokage de los Tesoros._

_*Kumogakure no Sato continúa su hegemonía como la aldea más poderosa de las 5 grandes_

_*Tras varios años de aislamiento, entrenamiento y recabo de información, las fuerzas Root de Danzo ya están listas para operar fuera de Konoha._

_*Yugito Nii promociona al rango de jounin._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Año Treceavo**

_*La generación de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata entre otros se gradúan de la Academia. Los 3 mencionados son nombrados los Novatos de Año._

_*Orochimaru y el Kazekage confirman una invasión contra Konohagakure no Sato durante las finales de los exámenes chunin._

_*El Yondaime Tsuchikage continúa su guerra secreta contra el Yondaime Raikage por el título de la aldea más poderosa de todas._

_*Kirigakure no Sato, bajo el mando de Mei Terumi reabre negociaciones con el resto del continente para alegría algunos y enojo de otros._

_*Zabuza Momochi y su equipo es contratado por Tazuna para eliminar a gato y a todos los secuaces del empresario avaricioso. A cambio, le es prometida la mitad de los tesoros del mismo. Zabuza cumple sin problemas con la misión y tras años de subyugación a manos del tirano, el puente Esperanza construido por Tazuna va permitiendo de a poco que el pequeño país florezca nuevamente._

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo de las aventura en mi fanfic se da a partir de estos momentos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki se levantó para lo que sería el día más importante de su vida hasta ahora: La graduación, por fin luego de unos largos años de estudio y esfuerzo tanto físico como mental, esto rindió sus frutos. Naruto iba a graduarse con las mejores calificaciones de su promoción. Él estaba tan contento que no le importaba que el primer puesto tenía que compartirlo con otros compañeros tan laboriosos y talentosos como lo eran Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga. Por supuesto que había pica entre los 3 futuros genin, pero ahora todo debía dejarse atrás para encarar seriamente sus respectivas carreras.<p>

Tras bañarse y consumir el desayuno habitual, se despidió de su madre y se fue corriendo a la escuela donde llegó con solo 5 minutos de anticipación al horario. Rápidamente ojeó a sus compañeros al llegar y se dirigió hacia su asiento junto a su mejor amiga Yakumo Kurama.

Yakumo era una niña algo retraída debido a la tragedia familiar ocurrida años atrás pero que gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto y alguno de los compañeros de clase como Ino o Sakura, se pudo adaptar al ritmo social sin sufrir demasiado.

Yakumo al verlo le sonrió y juntos aguardaron a la llegada del sensei Iruka para así asignarles los equipos y rumbos específicos. Por ejemplo, ya estaba acordado que tanto Hinata Hyuuga como Sakura Haruno ingresarían a las filas de las medic-nin. Tanto sus habilidades como cualidades las capacitaban para ello y el nuevo programa realizado tanto por Sarutobi como por sus aprendices Homura y Koharu, establecieron que era lo más indicado. Ya habían aprendido en su momento que la idea de Tsunade era la correcta pero inaplicable en esos tiempos de guerra. Ahora la situación era distinta y por eso, se debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Iruka Umino al llegar y saludar cordialmente, felicitó a todos los graduados y tras anunciar a aquellas personas ingresadas al escuadrón de aprendizaje médico, procedió con los equipos genin:

"Equipo Genin 1 para Naruto Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama y Shino Aburame". La felicidad de Naruto pudo ser escuchada en todo el salón al ser colocado en el mismo grupo que su amiga. Yakumo le sonrió y murmuró algo avergonzada a Naruto para que se callase. Shino simplemente observó fijamente a sus compañeros pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Iruka continuó con su labor. "Equipo Genin 2 para Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka". Silencio total, al menos hasta la queja de Ino que duró unos instantes porque todos sabían que ese iba a ser un equipo formado en el caso de graduarse. La continuación de la dinámica Ino-Shika-Cho no iba a ser desperdiciada. Por último, Iruka anunció a los equipos que quedaban. "Equipo Genin 3 para Sasuke Uchiha, Ami Kotsubo y Kiba Inuzuka". Luego de eso, Naruto ni se molestó en prestar atención.

Iruka volvió a pronunciar un discurso al respecto y se retiró del salón ya que cada equipo debía esperar a su sensei.

Poco a poco los equipos de retiraron con sus respectivos sensei. Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del Hokage se llevó a la generación Ino-Shika-Cho mientras que una sexy kunoichi de ojos rojos llamada Kurenai Yuuhi se llevó al equipo de Sasuke.

Suertudos era la palabra que le venía a la mente a Naruto. Kiba pensaba lo mismo pero no cerró la boca. Ami lo golpeó y Sasuke simplemente siguió impávido a la sensei quien no se dio por aludida por el comentario de Kiba.

Luego de pasado una media hora, ni siquiera Hinata, Sakura y los demás del cuerpo médico se encontraban con ellos ya que tenían que reportarse con Rin Hatake.

Naruto estaba comenzando a impacientarse pero Yakumo lograba calmarlo. Shino seguía en lo suyo. Aguantando unos 5 minutos más, pudieron ver que alguien ingresaba. Una kunoichi con el correcto traje de jounin de mediana estatura y pelo rubio atado en una coleta. Ojos violetas y con rasgos felinos y una risa cuasi diabólica al ver a su persona favorita como estudiante.

"Yugito Nii, jounin sensei del Equipo Genin 1, por favor síganme".

La cara de Naruto era un poema.

Yakumo notó la expresión de Naruto y se preocupó.

A Shino, sus kikaichu le advirtieron algo raro. La misma rareza que tenían de Naruto.

Yugito no paró de sonreir. Esto de seguro iba a ser muy interesante.

Bueno, excepto para el chico rubio.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-**FIN**-

.

Uff, esto es todo por ahora, y como siempre espero que les haya agradado.

La próxima actualización ni idea, pero espero que sea para el próximo fin de semana, probablemente el domingo.

Suerte a todos.


	2. Interlude I: Kabuto Yakushi

**Hola a todos, he aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi más reciente fanfic "Path of the Hero". Sin embargo, como podrán notar es sumamente más corto que el anterior. La razón es simple: Un Intermedio. Como verán a lo largo del mismo, cuando quiera dedicar algún capítulo hacia algún personaje en especial, se publicará un capítulo como este. Sin embargo, todo lo relacionado a la trama principal y a Naruto, solo estará presentado en los capítulos normales. Gracias por su comprensión y ojalá que lo disfruten.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>**I:**** Kabuto****Yakushi**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**L**a vida para Kabuto Yakushi es relativamente simple. Por alguna razón nunca se preocupó detalles sin importancia salvo que estos fueran un medio para su objetivo. Kabuto solo catalogaba en dos categorías, lo interesante y lo aburrido. Todo aquello que lo aburría simplemente se descartaba, no importaba en que consistía ni para que, su naturaleza simplemente lo aborrecía. En cambio, cuando se encontraba con algo de sumo interés, usualmente ligado a su curiosidad por aprender, no podía evitar sentirse como un niño al que le habían regalado el juguete prometido. La sensación placentera que ello le producía podía compararse a los sueños hechos realidad de una persona en común.

Es por ello que Kabuto eligió el campo de los Medic Nin. Cuando era solamente un ingresante en la academia, se sintió atraido por las habilidades menos adaptables de todas. A menudo, los médicos eran burlados por su especialización en sanar y jamás vanagloriarse de fama. Cuando sus padres adoptivos escucharon su decisión, no podían evitar el sentirse sorprendidos. Su padre era el jefe del hospital de la aldea y trataba comúnmente a los asuntos civiles y su madre era una mujer chapada a la antigua que se encargaba de las labores hogareñas. Sus padres biológicos ni figuraban en su vida. Jamás los conoció o tuvo noticia de ellos de ninguna clase. Su padrastro lo encontró abandonado en un poblado tras una cruel batalla entre Konoha y una facción rebelde y se lo llevó a la aldea.

Tal vez por ello que a pesar de todo, Kabuto nunca se sintió demasiado atado a las ligaduras de camaradería de la aldea. Para él era algo insignificante, una mera ilusión para evitar la soledad o engañar a los enemigos. Su mente analítica prefería concentrarse en otras cosas.

A veces se preguntaba si esos sentimientos o al parecer falta de ellos, lo que lo llevó primero a ser un espía de Sasori y luego de Orochimaru. Para ser exactos, su obediencia hacia al antiguo shinobi de Sunagakure era totalmente forzado, fiel al patrón que el pelirrojo seguía para extraer información. Cuando Orochimaru, en cambio lo encontró y lo liberó, se sintió perplejo pero totalmente fascinado cuando el Sannin traidor compartió su visión de la vida, sus objetivos y principalmente su oferta. Kabuto no dudó ni un instante en aceptarla. Su alma, por decirlo de alguna manera, había estado buscando una solución a su problema de aburrimiento y finalmente lo había encontrado. Ahora pasaría a realizar unos trabajos para su nuevo jefe, traicionar a su anterior amo y a la aldea que lo había acogido. Un pequeño precio a pagar por lo que recibiría cuando Orochimaru diese su paso y revelasen al mundo uno de sus tantos propósitos.

A menudo, los pensamientos de Kabuto se centraban en la situación de sus decisiones con respecto a seguir a Orochimaru, pero aunque le era leal al Sannin, de ninguna manera iba a desperdiciar los pequeños placeres de la vida y al abrir los ojos, uno de ellos se le acercaba.

* * *

><p>Shiho trabaja para el departamento de Criptología de la aldea y a menudo se encontraba con información vital. Es por ello que Kabuto se le había aproximado inocentemente hacia unos 6 meses. El objetivo era el de simple acceso a esa información y tras triunfar en forma excelente, ella sin saber que era un traidor, le comentaba frecuentemente lo que sucedía en su trabajo. Y por supuesto, el sexo que correspondía con la relación no era algo para quejarse. Se podía decir que Kabuto sacó la lotería. Él solía fingir interés en ella y nadie sospechó absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera Orochimaru sabía de sus métodos, algo que el genin veterano de Konoha apreciaba como un logro de alta importancia.<p>

"Kabuto-kun". La extasiada voz casi murmullante de Shiho indicaba las intenciones de ella. Durante un largo, tiempo, iba a encontrarse ocupado.

"_La __vida __definitivamente __tiene __su __punto __de __interés__"__._ Un último pensamiento mientras veía como su pareja se desvestía lentamente a pesar de sonrojarse y él de reir perversamente.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Kabuto se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo. Tras realizar unas misiones de poca importancia, cada uno se fue preparando con la tarea que Orochimaru les había encomendado.<p>

Sus compañeros Yoroi y Misumi eran unos simples peones pero había que mantenerlos ocupados con algo. Su sensei, en cambio era alguien un poco más arriba en el escalafón ya que usualmente él se llevaba los mensajes importantes para Orochimaru.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión él había recibido la órden de esperar al propio Sannin y tal como estuvo previsto, aguardó varios minutos hasta que sintió su chakra. A pesar del Henge no Jutsu de su amo, Kabuto podía distinguirlo claramente.

Antes que Orochimaru comenzara a hablar, Kabuto sabía que sería algo de suma importancia para que él mismo se presente en Konoha.

Tras escuchar lo que Orochimaru tenía que decir, Kabuto compartió una sonrisa complaciente. El plan de Orochimaru era verdaderamente gratificante. Por un instante, Kabuto pensó si Konoha sabía lo que le pasaría antes de ser completamente erradicados de las faz del planeta.

* * *

><p>Y así como es como se va desarrollando una conspiración de completo caos y destrucción.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**FIN**.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo por ahora. Recuerden que solo es un intermedio. El capítulo concerniente a la trama alrededor de Naruto estará probablemente para el fin de semana que viene. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre no se olviden de comentar. Gracias.<strong>


	3. Interlude II: Itachi Uchiha

**Muy buenos días a todos, se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde el último capítulo y la verdad que debería disculparme pues la vagancia y unos excelentes comics pudieron más. **

**Sin embargo, aquí y ahora mismo les traigo otro capítulo. Esta vez también será un intermedio pero relacionado con Itachi. Aquí se sabrá algunas cosas desde el momento de la matanza Uchiha hasta su próxima reaparición en Konoha y por supuesto tendrá un papel importante.**

**También, les quiero recordar que aquí Itachi es un villano y como es un fanfic y un Universo nuevo en varios aspectos, no se extrañen si hay varias situaciones cambiadas del trabajo de Kishimoto.**

**En fin, no los entretengo más y les dejo con el capítulo correspondiente.**

.

**INTERLUDE II: Itachi Uchiha.**

.

* * *

><p><em>By Spidey Legend<em>

_14/02/2012_

* * *

><p>.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Una misión aburrida. Llegar, asesinar al objetivo, conseguir la meta y partir. Para Itachi, la misión fue sencilla y carente de emoción. No había desafío. Rivales débiles y temerosos de sus vidas. Unas patéticas vidas que se extinguieron en un pequeño abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como se había pronunciado con anterioridad, aburrimiento.

El poblado destruido se encontraba cerca de Konoha, su hogar de origen en Hi no Kuni, pero sentía el más mínimo afecto. Se había convertido en un traidor por el simple hecho de cruzar los límites y que por mucho tiempo, su familia había negado a seguirlo. Itachi no sería uno más de ellos y por eso cuando alcanzó el poder y la experiencia necesaria pero también suficiente, los mató a todos.

Bueno, a casi todos. Su madre y su hermano sobrevivieron pero solo debido a un capricho. A un mero capricho de su conciencia.

Sasuke sobrevivió porque lo convirtió en una pieza crucial y por supuesto, el pequeño y tonto Uchiha todavía ni se había dado cuenta. El objetivo de Itachi para Sasuke es que consiguiera el Mangekyo Sharingan, el mismo poder que él.

La cuestión de la pregunta centraba en la casi absoluta ceguera que Itachi sufriría en el futuro. El clan Uchiha contaba con una poderosa herramienta de lucha. Una que los hacía de los más formidables peleadores, pero resultaba un arma de doble filo. A medida que más se utilizaba, más oscuro uno se quedaba, hasta que la ceguera se volvía total.

El precio por un ninjutsu de excelencia, el mejor Genjutsu y una defensa absoluta por demás formidable en todo sentido se sabía que era alto, pero al principio Itachi no sabía cuanto. Fueron años de investigación, entrenamiento y misiones psicológicamente difíciles, lo que lo llevó a encontrar la respuesta.

El Amaterasu y el Tsukuyomi, aunque bazas de combate formidables, no purgaban el verdadero precio de la ceguera. El secreto se encontraba en la tercera técnica. El Susano. Lo que Itachi no comprendió es el porque muchos Uchiha con anterioridad, no pudieron descubrir este simple pero importantísimo hecho. Supuso con el tiempo que no eran dignos o unos tontos en su naturaleza.

Para retrasar lo inevitable, Itachi urdó un simple plan. Una vez muerto su amigo Shisui y las habilidades del nuevo Sharingan ya habilitadas, se limitó a usar los dos primeros jutsu a lo largo de los años y cuando percibiera que Sasuke se encontraba en el camino desginado, comenzaría con el Susano. Arriesgado, pero necesario a pesar del hecho que Itachi tenía cantidad y calidad de enemigos. Sin embargo, luego no importaría. Con el Sharingan desarrollado al máximo, no debería temer ningún contratiempo.

Uno podría decir que Itachi es un desalmado, primero por asesinar a toda su familia en la peor masacre sufrida en la aldea de Konoha en toda su historia y segundo por torturar a su hermano menor para que siguiese el camino de un vengador crónico y obsesivo y todo para obtener sus ojos y evitar la ceguera del poder máximo. A Itachi no le importaba. Sabía que podía ser cruel y las opiniones de los demás poco le apetecían escuchar. Lo importante es su misión y su objetivo.

A pesar de todo, había algunas personas que Itachi respetaba y apreciaba. Shisui Uchiha, a quien mató para conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan y por supuesto su madre Mikoto Uchiha. A él lo mató por necesidad y a ella la dejó viva suficiencia. Ella debía sobrevivir para cumplir varios objetivos que él plantaría en ella.

Ella reviviría un nuevo y mejor clan Uchiha. Ella sería el testigo primordial de la masacre y de la nueva era del clan y aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, es la única a la que no podía haber matado y por ello la eligió para sobrevivir indemne. Ella era todo lo contrario a él. Dulce, apacible, inocente pero firme en sus convicciones de pacifismo y cambio por un porvenir mejor. A cambio de Sasuke a quien veía como una proclamación de la inutilidad de su padre en perpetuar el clan con estupideces sin sentido y una lucha de poderes que carecían de valor en estos días.

Un hombre complicado pero simple a la vez. Un asesino desalmado para toda persona que haya conocido o escuchado su nombre. A Itachi no le importaba. Su misión lo sería todo y aunque su alma estaba ya condenada al Jigoku, no podía detenerse. Ni siquiera el líder de Akatsuki, tan avaricioso, tan ambicioso y tan envidioso podía detenerlo. Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero casi todo, Itachi formaba un plan. Debía de tenerlo y ser extremadamente cuidadoso. Uno nunca sabe cuales pueden ser sus contratiempos que debe de enfrentar.

Luego se retiró tras mirar unos cadáveres. La voz de Kisame lo llamaba para indicarle que el trabajo estaba terminado. Debían de regresar a la base en Amegakure y presentarse para el reporte pertinente. Esta vez dejaría que Kisame lo hiciese. Una misión personal pero muy importante estaba por venir. Las finales del examen de ascensión chunin alojada en Konoha estaba a 3 días de finalizar e Itachi tenía cosas por realizar. Especialmente a sus familiares sobrevivientes, a la situación en que el jinchuriki del Kyuubi se encontraba y en como Orochimaru, al parecer parecía haber metido la mano. Akatsuki debía estar allí y ellos serían los elegidos. Akatsuki sería publicitado por primera vez pero ya no importaba, los jinchurikis por recolectar se habían reducido a solo cuatro y la mayoría de las aldeas no estaban en condiciones de enfrentárselos a ellos. Los planes del líder pronto entarían en su fase final y cada uno tomaría la decisión de su vida. Para Itachi, esta ya estaba tomada desde hace mucho tiempo y no se movería. Ya no había razón alguna para cambiar de parecer.

"Itachi, ya vámonos". El repetido y quejumbroso comentario de Kisame hizo que Itachi mirase para atrás una vez más y partiera en silencio. Casi no acostumbraba a conversar con Kisame en este tipo de misiones y hoy no sería la excepción.

A los pocos segundos, ambos se perderían en las sombras de la noche, sin importarles la gran cantidad de cadáveres. El poblado de Attumi contaba ahora con cero pobladores y tesoros. Saqueados y muertos por mercenarios terriblemente peligrosos. Un hecho que podría repetirse muy pronto en otros lugares del mundo.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Y hasta aquí llegó este pequeño capítulo. Se que debería haber escrito algo más pero preferí actualizar con esto hasta que el correspondiente a la trama principal estuviese listo ya que en realidad, el interludio de Itachi iría a publicarse más adelante, pero decidí que no afectaría en la trama para nada.**

**En fin, les agradezco su paciencia por la espera y les prometo que para el próximo capítulo, no tardaré los casi cuatro meses. Eso se los aseguro.**

**Desde ya, gracias y hasta la próxima. Cualquier duda, ya saben la mensajería privada es su amiga y les contestaré lo más rápido posible.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


	4. Stage 02: From Training to Missions

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todo. Se que había prometido una actualización para ayer sábado pero surgió una complicación y por eso recién lo estoy publicando hoy domingo. Desde ya quisiera también disculparme por el largo entre cada actualización (casi un mes) y por el corto del capítulo (a diferencia del primero pero a todo con los interludios) pero es que quería sacarme del medio una parte aburrida e inevitable del mismo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"From Training to Missions"

.

By Spidey_Legend

25/03/2012

.

* * *

><p>Yugito Nii contemplaba orgullosa a su equipo. Ya hacia seis meses que estaban juntos y sus tres pupilos respondían en forma magnífica. Luego del primer día con presentaciones y un pequeño examen para comprobar si realmente podían entrar al programa, Yugito les propuso su régimen de entrenamiento. Al principio Naruto, Yakumo y Shino creyeron que tras pasar el examen las cosas se facilitarían, pero se equivocaron. La primera prueba consistía en sobrevivir en el Bosque de la Muerte por una semana. Las condiciones eran estrictas. Solo utilización de lo que conocen hasta ahora. Lo único bueno fue que se realizó en el sector de genin, por lo que no hubo mucho peligro. Los tres graduados comprendieron que aquella prueba era más que sobrevivencia. También era para asentar la camaradería entre ellos, comportamiento en situaciones difíciles y sobretodo, el conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno. Por ejemplo, Yugito concluyó que Naruto tenía grandes cualidades de líder y para el Ninjutsu pero penaba en Genjutsu y su Taijutsu aunque bueno para la academia, debía pulirse. Yakumo era el caso contrario a Naruto. Ella es una seguidora, sobretodo de Naruto, con excelentes cualidades para el Genjutsu pero poca capacidad para el resto. En cuanto a Shino, a pesar de no destacar en ninguno de los tres campos, era el más variado y regular al respecto. Una característica de él es la buena formulación de planes y estrategias. Realmente ingeniosas para alguien de su edad. Un excelente prospecto para el futuro heredero del clan Aburame.<p>

* * *

><p>Tras sobrevivir al Bosque donde Naruto tuvo la desafortunada escena de conocer a Anko Mitarashi y que para sorpresa de Shino, bochorno de Yakumo y risa de Yugito, todos consentían que lo mejor era olvidarse de ello. Yugito también les realizó una prueba mano a mano con cada uno para conocer a fondo las habilidades de cada uno en combate. A partir de ello trazó un plan para pulirlo.<p>

El principal tramo de tareas como día consistía en entrenamiento a la mañana y misiones de rango D para ir teniendo algo de experiencia de equipo en forma oficial a la tarde. Al menos una o dos por día era lo normal que permitía Yugito. Luego los despachaba a sus casas a cada uno no sin antes dejarles una tarea de búsqueda e información. Para Yugito, la clave del conocimiento es una herramienta importantísima para un shinobi. Shino ya lo sabía debido a los entrenamientos con su familia. Naruto no hacía mucho caso y Yakumo no tenía mucha experiencia pero acataron las órdenes y sugerencias de su oficial superior. Ellos sabían que era por su propio bien.

* * *

><p>Una vez pasado los seis meses, Yugito volvió a probarlos con entrenamientos mano a mano y en el Bosque de la Muerte pero durante dos semanas. Para alegría de ella, cumplieron todas sus expectativas por lo que una merecida misión de clase C era lo que correspondía.<p>

Y así es que partieron en su primera misión. Hacia el pequeño Nami no Kuni cuya misión consistía en proteger al nuevo líder, un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna. Al ser una persona importante, temía ser atacado por bandidos y le pidió a Konoha protección. Por el momento no querían arriesgarse con Kirigakure tras los sucesos de la guerra civil.

En el camino hacia su hogar, Tazuna les contó bastante sobre la historia reciente del País. Como en su momento un pillo lleno de dinero llamado Gato les había arrebatado todo. Como su yerno había muerto al enfrentarse. La pérdida de la esperanza. Sin embargo se recuperaron y toda la situación gracias a un mercenario llamado Zabuza Momochi, un antiguo espadachín de Kiri que a cambio de dinero, les eliminó el problema. Tazuna al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con la solución, pero tuvo que tomar una elección y por ello que ahora estaban libres del tirano. Zabuza cumplió su palabra y ellos la suya. Todos estaban agradecidos que los mercenarios hayan aceptado la misión.

Yugito y los tres genin sabían que éticamente no resultaba la mejor de las opciones pero si había algo que les aprendieron en la academia y sobretodo Yugito que ellos como shinobis probablemente tengan misiones como esas en el futuro. Yugito no se lo había contado a Naruto ya que todavía no quería exponerlo en su momento a tal realidad. Además que esa tarea también recaía en Kushina.

* * *

><p>Por suerte para los tres genin, todo terminaría saliendo a la perfección. Al principio solo enfrentaron a los típicos bandidos que querían asaltarlos. Pan comido. Yugito ni siquiera terminó. Lo preocupante para Yugito fue cuando un equipo de dos renegados quisieron atacar al viejo. Yakumo entró inmediatamente en defensa y tanto como Naruto como Shino atacaron a uno de ellos mientras Yugito despachó al otro fácilmente. Tras una breve interrogación, Yugito los reconoció como Goizu y Meizu, unos renegados de Kiri que frecuentemente trabajaban con Zabuza pero que se apartaron de él tras la misión en Nami. Los cinco viajantes acamparon durante un día y esperaron hasta que el equipo AMBU correspondiente llegase para llevarlos tras el aviso vía mensajería de Yugito.<p>

Al llegar a Nami, Tazuna les agradeció y les pagó lo correspondiente. Ellos aceptaron la invitación de la hija Tsunami a quedarse y celebrar por un día en el festival de la población. Poco después partieron y regresaron a la aldea donde informaron al Sandaime de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, Yugito pediría otra misión de clase C para su equipo y Sarutobi les asignaría la correspondiente a la Capital del Feudo y llevar la invitación para el examen chunin. Para Naruto y sus compañeros, fue muy fácil. Ellos acompañaron al cartero correspondiente que envió el Daimyo y llegaron y se fueron en poco tiempo. Todo fue formal y aburrido. La típica misión clase C para los shinobis recién graduados. Al llegar de regreso a Konoha, informaron al Sandaime de nuevo y cada uno recibió su paga para luego regresar a su hogar sin saber lo peligrosa de la siguiente misión.<p>

Sin embargo, lo irónico del asunto es que solo se trataba de enviar un pergamino y en principio creían que iba a ser como la de la capital en Hi, después de todo, Sunagakure no Sato y Konohagakure no Sato son aliados oficialmente. La razón, una invitación al Yondaime Kazekage para el correspondiente evento anual de promoción chunin organizado por Konoha en esta ocasión y avalado por los señores feudales de las cinco regiones.

Sin saberlo, Naruto conocería a otro de los suyos aparte de Yugito. Un ser lleno de odio, sed de sangre y venganza. El temible Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aca llegó la actualización correspondiente. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sepan disculparme acerca de lo corto de este mismo pero es que quería eliminar lo más rápido posible la parte del entrenamiento del equipo y agregar alguna que otra cosita que ya había descrito en el Time Line del capítulo anterior.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, cualquier duda, ya saben que pueden mandarme un mensaje privado. Si tienen recomendaciones o sugerencias, serán recibidas y bienvenidas, siempre cuando sean con respecto y nada insultantes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ya, gracias por su tiempo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos para todos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**


	5. Stage 03: Jinchuriki de la Arena

.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, después de un larguísimo tiempo he aquí de nuevo saludándolos a todos los seguidores de mis trabajo y por supuesto con un capítulo nuevo. Como siempre, no será largo y tal como lo indiqué en el capítulo anterior y el título de este, ocurrirá el primer encuentro entre Naruto y Gaara en Suna que resultará con unas consecuencias bastante interesante en la línea de acontecimientos si la comparamos con el trabajo de Kishimoto. Espero que cuando terminen de leerla les haya gustado. Sin más agregar que cualquier duda ustedes pueden mandarme un mensaje privado y sin más preámbulos el nuevo capítulo de este revisionismo que hago del materia Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jinchuriki de la Arena"

.

By Spidey_Legend

Creado: 04-08-2012

Editado: 05-08-2012

.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

El Equipo 1 comandado por Yugito Nii proveniente de Konohagakure no Sato había llegado al poblado de Sunagakure no Sato hacia más o menos unas dos horas aproximadamente. El viaje por el desierto fue agotador, pero por la distancia o el hecho que los genin fueran novatos en el arte, sino del inmenso calor que ejerció presión por ellos durante todo el trayecto. Incluso Yakumo y Shino quienes a su manera resultaban silenciosos, mostraron signos y alguna queja por ello. Naruto fue un poco más elocuente en ello. Yugito no se quedó atrás, pero sus quejidos estuvieron dentro de los parámetros establecidos en las etiquetas que le habían enseñado de pequeña y que ella se negaba a romper fuera del hogar y sus respectivos familiares.

Apenas llegaron a la Aldea y demostrar la documentación necesaria, se dirigieron al hotel para reposar hasta el encuentro programado con el Yondaime Kazekage. Los cuatro miembros del equipo decidieron que lo mejor sería dormir. El viaje decididamente los había dejado cansados.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Sabaku no Temari se encontraba en su habitación dentro de la mansión donde residían los familiares del Kazekage. La primogénita de la familia era una hermosa joven rubia y de ojos verdes que contaba con 15 años y las habilidades necesarias para convertirse en Chunin. Sin embargo, bajo las órdenes de su padre, tanto ella como su hermano Kankuro sufrieron el retraso de las promociones que tan comúnmente sucedía desde que el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni les había rebajado los fondos casi en su totalidad por lo que el Kazekage se obligó a tomar medidas desesperadas para compensarlas. Una de ellas verificar la calidad sobre la cantidad de Shinobis. No desperdiciar recursos sumamente valiosos como los alimentos y el agua que dada las condiciones donde se encontraba ubicada la aldea, siempre había sido una dificultad y por último aliarse con la misteriosa Otogakure no Sato y su maligno líder en pos de una invasión conjunta contra Konohagakure no Sato.<p>

Al entrar estos pensamientos, Temari perdió el control total de su meditación y a partir de ese momento no pudo volver a concentrarse. Desde que su padre le había dicho a los principales shinobis acerca de la idea de atacar Konoha, la chica se mostraba algo insegura, no por la idea de la guerra ya que había teorizado hace mucho tiempo que sería algo imposible de evitar sino acerca del nuevo socio de su padre. Una vez lo había sentido y no le gustó para nada. Cualquier instinto en ella denotaba desconfianza y según ella no era la única. Ella podía verlo en su hermano Kankuro y hasta en su sensei baki pero la suerte estaba decidida.

Ya no había nada que hacer, así que simplemente decidió levantarse del suelo y admirar a través de su ventana el pueblo. Solía hacerlo a menudo cuando necesitaba distraerse de su situación actual.

Al hacerlo se sorprendió de lo que vio. El equipo de cuatro personas llevaba el emblema de Konoha y claramente era un equipo Genin con el formato de jounin y tres alumnos. La mujer rubia tenía la prenda característica de la vestimenta jounin de Konoha. Los 3 estudiantes que la seguían no despertaron interés alguno en la rubia, salvo uno de ellos, había leido sobre el clan de Konoha y casi inmediatamente reconoció a la familia Aburame. Temari había estudiado que tenían ciertas combinaciones peligrosas entre los miembros y los insectos. El Yondaime Kazekage había ordenado estudiar a todos los clanes de Konoha y a sus principales shinobis.

Sin embargo, para Temari la intervención futura de Gaara cambiaría todo y no solo para ella sino también en las decisiones del Kazekage. Todavía nadie lo sabía pero Gaara lo sintió casi enseguida y aquel extraño sentimiento oscuro y oculto que se acercaba lo ponía cada vez más ansioso.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>A su vez Baki y el Yondaime Kazekage habían estado discutiendo planes para la invasión pero sobretodo para deshacerse de la amenaza del Daimyo. La apuesta fuerte del Kazekage recaía en destruir Konohagakure mediante la posición clave de Gaara liberando su Bijuu para así sacar a su actual aliado y competidor de la mirada de su señor feudal y así recuperar los beneficios que estos le puedan percibir al respecto. Sin embargo, debía de tener un plan B. Si a pesar de todo el Daimyo no se convencía, no le quedaba otra opción más que asesinarlo pero esta opción requería de una complejidad para resolverlo que por el momento no disponían. Aunque había escuchado ciertos rumores de una spuesta organización llamada Akatsuki. Una opción a barajar si probaba ser cierta y todo lo demás fallaba aunque el Kazekage confiaba en su plan. Solo debía asegurarse que Orochimaru también estuviese de acuerdo.<p>

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Por otro lado y simultáneamente Gaara había presentido la llegada hacía pocas horas pero no solo de uno, sino de dos entidades como la suya. El monstruo que habitaba dentro de él lo hostigaba, inducía, lo alentaba a confrontar. Gaara, aún al borde la locura, finalmente accedió pero bajo sus términos. Antes que nada debía probarlos. Aquellos que eran como él, tenía que verlos. Después de todo, solo había nueve monstruos como él y debía sentirse vivo. Aunque lo haría de noche, no era lo suficientemente tonto como para atraer la atención innecesaria de pobladores curiosos y asustadizos o de shinobis traidores y crueles.<p>

En ciertas ocasiones la paciencia es una virtud y para Sabaku no Gaara quien en esa noche se sentiría más vivo que nunca, definitivamente valdría la pena. Realmente.

.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bueno hasta aca llegó todo con el capítulo de hoy sobre la parte introductoria de Naruto en Suna y su primer encuentro con Gaara lo cual seguirá en uno o dos capítulos más para luego regresar a Konoha y comenzar los exámenes chunin los cuales también tendrán una sorpresa de mi parte en cuanto al giro de los acontecimientos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en perder su tiempo para leer este fanfic. Cualquier sugerencia o recomendación será recibida y analizada.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un Saludete.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Stage 04: First Encounter

**.**

**Hola a todos, luego de un largo tiempo, he aquí una nueva actualización de este fanfic que espero les agrade. Sin más preámbulos**:

.

"First Encounter"

.

By Spidey_Legend

05-08-2012

.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>La visita a Sunagakure no Sato fue absolutamente reveladora para los miembros del equipo de Konoha y también para los locales.<p>

La misión fue en los tonos correctos y esperados pero un gran giro en los acontecimientos surgió cuando Gaara decidió enfrentar a Naruto.

Temari y Kankuro habían decidido seguir a su hermano menor por temor a causar algún incidente internacional ya que ellos estarían en problemas si su hermano matase a alguien extranjero.

El punto verdadero es que en realidad lo intentarían ya que sabían que no tenían posibilidades de detenerlo si el pelirrojo se entregaba a su sed de sangre, cuestión normalmente realizada por él cuando se interesa en alguien. Incluso Baki, el sensei del equipo que iría a Konohagakure para las pruebas chunin dentro de un mes se había unido a la partida para apaciguar la situación.

En cuanto a Naruto, al principio quedó sorprendido por el ataque de su oponente y no podía entender el porqué. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las cosas se dilucidaban. Inadvertidamente, Gaara descubrió el secreto de Naruto para sorpresa de los presentes que de acuerdo a lo que sabían, pudieron unir las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas.

Para Shino y Yakumo fue un golpe bastante importante. No en los malos términos al menos. Luego Shino y Yakumo expondrían sus pensamientos al respecto y de alguna manera, el mayor de los secretos de Konohagakure no Sato pudo fortalecer más el compañerismo entre los miembros del equipo.

Yakumo había sonreído aliviada al enterarse que no era la única en pasar desgracia. Obviamente no el sentido de desearle el mal a nadie, sino en que ya no estaba sola con sus sentimientos. La amistad sería más profunda.

En cuanto a Shino, irónicamente solo mostró algo de molestia al compartir el secreto que Naruto no había sido sincero y que eso impedía desarrollar sus aptitudes lo más efectivamente posible.

Para suerte de Yugito, no hubo necesidad de situaciones tensas debido al secreto del rubio aunque ella había decidido no revelar secreto todavía. Después de todo, ella no solamente era una jinchuriki, sino que provenía de una aldea enemiga como Kumogakure no Sato. Además que la situación de Gaara ponía una nueva perspectiva acerca de cómo tratar a los portadores. Yugito jamás podría empatizar el como sería si la hubiesen tratado como al joven genin y se preguntaba si alguna vez podría hacer algo por el pelirrojo.

Naruto estaba con una rara mezcla de emociones. Preocupado porque un nuevo y poderoso enemigo había surgido pero a la vez excitado de haber conocido a otro más como él y Yugito que lo pondría a los límites de su capacidad. Sin embargo, sabía que tendría que entrenar duro para la ocasión en que tuviese que enfrentar a Gaara como enemigo; después de todo y aunque en tablas hasta el momento, de no ser por la intervención tanto de Yugito como del sensei de Gaara, Baki, probablemente hubiese tenido que lamentar alguna herida importante.

Lo mejor de todo, fue que al menos la misión se pudo cumplir y ya se encontraban de vuelta camino a su hogar donde tras llegar, descansarían un día para retomar los entrenamientos, pues su sensei Yugito les prometió que les revelaría algo muy importante para ellos.

Nunca imaginarían que serían los exámenes chunin y que la fantástica e igualmente esperada batalla entre Naruto y Gaara se llevaría a cabo en aproximadamente un mes. Este examen para o para mal iba a quedar en los anales de la historia.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Apenas enterado del incidente, el Yondaime Kazekage convocó una reunión con sus hijos y su sensei. Baki explicó lo sucedido mientras Temari y Kankuro callaban y escuchaban atentamente. Gaara también estaba en silencio pero impávido ante la conversación que su padre y líder mantenía con el resto de su equipo.<p>

El Kazekage reflexionaba sus posibles opciones para elegir de acuerdo a los descubrimientos sobre Konohagakure y por supuesto a su alianza con Orochimaru y la cuidadosa planificación para destruir al enemigo que consistía el Sandaime Hokage y su aldea.

"Baki". El jounin solo asintió. "Infórmale a las tropas que no atacaremos Konohagakure pero que refuercen las defensas de la aldea. A Orochimaru no le va gustar esto pero realmente me importa muy poco lo que ese pedante tenga que decir".

Baki estaba sorprendido por la decisión del Kazekage pero no la cuestionaría. "Entonces, supongo que tendré que preparar un emisario para que vaya rumbo a Otogakure y le avise de su decisión". El Kazekage no respondió pero su expresión revelaba que justamente eso era lo que pretendía. "Baki, y asegúrate que el mensajero le informe de la verdadera situación de Konohagakure y que tener un jinchuriki lo afecta todo". Baki volvió a asentir y procedió a retirarse.

"Gaara, dentro de un mes, junto a Baki, Temari y Kankuro se presentarán a las pruebas chunin…" Por unos momentos, el Kazekage dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo como esperando respuesta alguna. No la recibió. "…allí tu misión será demostrar el poderío de la Sunagakure pero límitate a matar solo durante el período permitido y evita asesinar al jinchuriki del Kyuubi, no importa la circunstancia. Si cumples con este pedido, te permitiré ciertos privilegios a la hora de las misiones donde podrás desenvolverte a tu gusto".

Gaara seguía impasivo pero la idea de poder matar en las misiones y durante los exámenes sin problemas le atraía bastante. El demonio interno suyo clamaba de gusto. Obviamente le enojaba el hecho de no poder matar al otro jinchuriki pero también entendía que eso consistía en un pequeño sacrificio a pagar contra todos los demás beneficios aparejados.

"De acuerdo". Tras esas simples palabras, Gaara se desvaneció y se retiró a alguno de sus lugares solitarios que frecuentaba.

El mandamás de Sunagakure no esperó mucho tiempo para ordenar instrucciones a sus otros dos hijos. "Kankuro, ve con Baki y asístelo en sus tareas. Temari, quédate unos minutos que tengo que decirte algo en privado".

Temari vió como Kankuro se retiraba para seguir a Baki y sus nuevas tareas. En tanto que ella, incapaz de saber que es lo que su padre deseaba con ella, no pudo evitar un pensamiento acerca de cómo un pequeño giro del destino cambió todo. Tal vez para mejor, pensó ella. Por un lado no creía que estuviese preparada para la guerra

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>En Otogakure, Orochimaru descansaba tranquilamente. Sus planes marchaban a la perfección. Akatsuki no había molestado en los últimos años y aunque le preocupaba ese silencio, él tenía que aprovechar esa circunstancia y justo ahora la venganza contra Konohagakure parecía ideal.<p>

Pensando en Konoha, ya tenía los cálculos exactos de su plan en su antigua aldea. Aprovechando las pruebas genin, se infiltraría como genin de Kusagakure no Sato y marcaría a Sasuke con el Oni no Juin, no le gustaba la idea de marcar al Uchiha tan temprano, pero necesitaba al Sharingan para contrarrestar la ventaja de Itachi. No volvería a cometer ese error.

Tras meditar otro rato, decidió ir a revisar como seguían los experimentos de Karin y por supuesto a Guren y a su equipo genin que participaría en los exámenes, no que él estuviese muy preocupado por el futuro de esos inútiles, pero le servirían a la perfección contra Sasuke cuando este activase el sello.

"_Oh, Sarutobi-Sensei, si supieras lo que te espera a ti y a esa mugrosa aldea"._

Sin embargo, Orochimaru no contaría con el cambio de planes del Kazekage. La furia del Densetsu no Sannin renegado sería legendaria para aquellos en las cercanías. Aunque eso no lo sabía aún pero una vez obtenida la información, Orochimaru no tenía más remedio que recurrir a su plan alternativo, uno que preferentemente no le gustaba de utilizar pero al ver que se frustrara el plan principal, debía de recurrir a ello.

Igualmente, la sangre de Konohagakure no Sato recorrería toda la aldea en una purificación en llamas y destrucción.

Orochimaru sería quien riese al final.

Al menos eso es lo que había planeado. Habría que ver si realmente sucedía ello.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aca llegó este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Para el próximo, ya estaremos en los exámenes chunin el cual tendrá lo suyo, pero como podrán haber notado, un gran giro en la trama se dio. A Orochimaru no le va gustar para nada (xd) pero el Kazekage no es tonto. Por cierto, ¿Qué le habrá ordenado a Temari? Se los dejo para que lo averiguen.<strong>

**Como siempre, gracias por leerme y los espero con el siguiente que será cuando Dios quiera.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Interlude III: Kin Tsuchi

.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy buenos días a todos, se que ha pasado poco tiempo desde el último capítulo pero aquí y ahora mismo les traigo otro capítulo. Esta vez también será un intermedio pero relacionado con Kin y algunas referencias a Orochimaru y a Otogakure no Satp previo a los exámenes chunin.<strong>

**En fin, no los entretengo más y les dejo con el capítulo correspondiente.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**INTERLUDE II: Kin Tsuchi.**

.

.

En la pequeña y más reciente aldea shinobi de todas, los habitantes de las mismas tenían un solo objetivo: servir a su amo en sus planes de conquista.

La idea principal ya instaurada en la misma consistía en la destrucción de la antigua aldea a la cual pertenecía su amo.

Konohagakure no Sato.

Sin embargo, no probaría de ser fácil, de hecho todos sospechaban que sería un suicidio el ir solos y por ello los shinobis más importantes sabían que la alianza con Sunagakure era muy importante.

Aunque no todo estaba bien. Mucha gente, en especial los civiles tenían miedo. El amo los dirigía con tiranía y sus guardias de élite no mostraban piedad alguna. Los civiles se encontraban en un estado de cuasi servidumbre y la única manera de salirse era morirse o entrar como shinobi.

Lo malo que ambas opciones consistían en ser experimentado por el amo, tal vez tenías suerte y si pasabas desapercibido, terminarías intacto.

Entonces, los civiles no tenían una vida muy agraciada que digamos.

Los shinobis, en cambio aunque aparentemente algo mejor, tampoco era tal.

Los entrenamientos para convertirse en genin solían ser crueles. El método adoptado fue el que se realizaba en Kirigakure no Sato donde los estudiantes se enfrentaban a muerte entre si y sólo uno sobrevivía y se convertía en shinobi de Otogakure no Sato.

Kin Tsuchi fue la ganadora de su generación, es decir tuvo que asesinar a todas las aspirantes femeninas. Los otros dos grupos fueron ganados por Dosu Kinuta y Zaku Abumi quienes por obvias razones se convirtieron en sus compañeros de equipo.

Kin decidió especializarse n Genjutsu como adición a los jutsu de sonido que la aldea empleaba hacia sus estudiantes de manera obligatoria.

Su amo quería que sus súbditos tuvieran un claro rasgos distintivo

Había noches en las que Kin tenía pesadillas con sus compañeras asesinadas y muchas otras con el rostro de su amo al cual todavía no se atrevía a nombrar.

Realmente le aterraba pero supo como esconderlo ante la mirada de los demás. El escrutinio negativo que conllevaría la revelación de su secreto podía contraerle serios problemas. Es por ello que con frecuencia decidía ir al río de las afueras de la aldea.

Consistía en el único lugar donde podía relajarse y bueno, por alguien más también.

"_Llegas tarde Kin"._ Al escuchar la voz de Tayuya, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el sonido de su voz y pudo observar a la pelirroja como la había estado esperando.

"_Lo siento, me quedé entrenando y perdí la noción del tiempo"._ Tayuya no dijo nada pero Kin sabía que la pelirroja no estaba molesta, solo que solía ser muy impaciente con el tiempo.

Luego de ello, ambas se sentaron juntas y disfrutaron del paisaje por unos momentos hasta que minutos después, Tayuya sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita.

Ambas chicas pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Tayuya sabía que la invasión a Konohagakure no Sato sería una empresa muy difícil de lograr a tal punto que dudaba de la seguridad de ella y de Kin. Parte de ella deseaba encontrar una forma para que Kin no participe de ello.

En cuanto a Kin, no sabía de la situación real que su amo pretendía en realidad y aunque estaba decidida a cumplimentar la misión especial que su sensei les había dado durante los exámenes, sabía en cambio de la preocupación de Tayuya hacia ella.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuese el destino de ambas, jurarían que lo atravesarían juntas y lo sobrevivirían.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo no tengo ni idea de cuando será. Lo único que sé es que este fin de semana trataré de publicar algún capítulo de "Daughter of Krypton" o "Earth 25: Spider-Man". Uno de ellos o milagrosamente ambos podrá verse publicado ya el sábado o el domingo.<strong>

**Desde ya muchas gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	8. Stage 05: Road to Chunin Exam

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todos, bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de Path of the Hero. En esta ocasión, estará centrado en la previa al examen chunin. Estén atentos porque habrá algunos cambios respecto al trabajo de Kishimoto.<strong>

**Ahora sí, no los aburro más y los dejo con lo prometido.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Road to Chunin Exam"

.

By Spidey_Legend

.

11/11/2012

.

* * *

><p>Hizuren Sarutobi se encontraba descansando luego de un aburrido día de oficina. Se encontraban a unos cinco días del comienzo de los exámenes de ascensión chunin y como líder y anfitrión de los mismos, tenían que tener todo preparado.<p>

Las reuniones con sus consejeros Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane fueron fructíferas. Al final no tardaron tanto en disponer acerca de las pruebas de las mismas para los posibles candidatos y cada uno de ellos pudo formalizar la idea de examen tal como lo pedía.

Koharu propuso la primera prueba. Una aptitud y actitud pero reducida a una simple evaluación escrita. Aunque tratándose de shinobis, uno podría y más que nada debía, encontrarse con una trampa en ella. A eso, la sumatoria de Ibiki Morino como encargado de la primera instancia supuso a Sarutobi que los candidatos la tendrían bastante difícil.

El anciano Hokage aceptó la idea tras las exposiciones de su antigua compañera y del susodicho jonin que se encargaría.

La segunda prueba consistía en la evaluación de supervivencia. Homura propuso a Anko Mitarashi como exponente y la muchacha le explicó al viejo quien sonrió al pensar el como resultaría y quienes lograrían pasar. Una verdadera prueba en todo sentido para los muchachos. Hizuren no faltó en felicitar a Homura y a Anko por ello.

La tercera prueba como siempre serían las batallas finales. Individuales y a la vista de todos para ser juzgados por un jurado quienes finalmente decidirían a los merecedores de la nueva chaqueta y por supuesto, las responsabilidades conllevantes.

Luego de ello, Hizuren descansó unos minutos hasta que Danzo llegó.

El programa Root de Danzo había resultado efectivo para la recuperación de la aldea tras el ataque del Kyuubi y hoy, las fuerzas secretas de Danzo probarían otra vez una responsabilidad primordial para Konoha. Danzo ya sabía que además de seguir con sus tareas de inteligencia en el exterior, también tendrían que proveer de las fuerzas necesarias para el cuidado interno durante la visita de extranjeros en los exámenes. Cualquier error podría ser catastrófico.

Hizuren y Danzo charlaron alrededor de una hora en el despacho del primero. La secretaria de Hizuren vería abandonar al segundo y legendario anciano con la misma impasividad con la que había entrado.

Luego de ello, Hizuren se retiró a su casa. En el día de mañana comenzarían a llegar los primeros equipos participantes y además debía de atender a los jonin que nominarían a sus estudiantes.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Guren se encontraba postrada ante su amo y líder de Otogakure no Sato. Ella esperaba la decisión de Orochimaru ahora que el enviado del Kazekage le había informado acerca de retirarse del plan para atacar Konoha.<p>

A Orochimaru no le gustó para nada y asesinó al mensajero. Lo único que no sabía el Densetsu no Sannin era lo prescindible que resultaba el enviado. Nadie lo extrañaría.

Guren quien había escuchado y visto todo lo pertinente al tema, aunque con dudas, tenía una idea de cómo repercutiría en ellos esta decisión del Yondaime Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato.

"_Guren"_. La muchacha asintió tras escuchar su nombre. _"Me imagino que inscribiste a tu equipo tal como lo ordené, ¿verdad?"._ Guren volvió a asentir. Se consideraba casi un pecado el responderle a Orochimaru salvo que, obviamente, te lo permita.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos y rápidamente Guren comprendió que ahora si debía de contestarle a su líder.

"_Efectivamente. También quiero avisarle que están más que listos y entrenados para cualquier tarea que usted le encomiende ya que les instruí para que fingieran que usted sería su sensei en los próximos examenes"_.

"_Bien hecho Guren. Tal como lo planee, durante los exámenes encontraré la manera de darle a Sasuke Uchiha mi Oin no Jutsu"._ Guren volvió a quedarse callada.

"_Puedes retirarte Guren. Por cierto, antes que me olvide, mientras dure mi ausencia, tú quedarás a cargo de Otogakure"._

"_Entendido, mi Lord"._

"_Bien. No te olvides de decirle a Karin que inicie los tratamientos necesarios para encontrarle una cura a Kimimaro, pues presiento que él será esencial para el futuro de nuestra aldea"._

"_Lo haré, mi señor. Sin ninguna falla"._ Tras la sonrisa macabra de Orochimaru, Guren se retiró.

Orochimaru al quedar en soledad, reflexionó una vez más sobre sus futuros accionares. No atacaría Konoha en estos momentos. La ventana de oportunidad de cerró por el momento y tendría que esperar para ello. Iwa y Kumo seguían con su guerra secreta. Kiri con las consecuencias de su guerra civil. Con Suna retirado y las demás aldeas no lo suficientemente poderosas, a Orochimaru no le quedaba más que esperar.

Sin embargo, en los exámenes chunin tendría la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su otro plan. El que correspondiese a Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque lo primero que debía hacer de llegar a Konoha, adem´ças de cuidarse para no ser descubierto, es el de ver a su principal espía: Kabuto Yakushi.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba reposando tras los fatigosos viajes que supusieron las misiones. Sin embargo, había dos situaciones que lo mantenían expectantes.<p>

La primera respecto a Sabaku no Gaara. Había algo raro en ese shinobi de Suna. Algo sanguinario y malévolo en su aura que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

La segunda, correspondía a los examenes tras el anuncio de su sensei Yugito. Todos estaban contentos por ello. La nominación de Yugito para su equipo, suponía una excelente oportunidad para probarse y que todos vieran la capacidad adquirida durante su estadía como equipo.

"_Hijo, me enteré de las buenas nuevas"._ Naruto, quien se encontraba pensando en sus objetivos, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la hermosa figura sonriente de Kushina Uzumaki. Su madre quien había cuidado de él desde que nació con todo su amor. A pesar de las dificultades que hubo como la muerte de su padre y los resquemores de algunas personas.

"_Gracias má"._ Naruto vio como su madre, elegantemente se acercaba a su hijo hasta sentarse al lado suyo. Era común que madre e hijo compartieran al aire libre un momento a solas o juntos. Ambos disfrutaban del verde de su jardín y del atardecer. A menudo, cuando estaban juntos terminaban abrazados hasta que fuera la hora de cenar.

Hoy no sería la excepción.

Naruto y Kushina mantuvieron silencio hasta que la voz de Rin los llamó para la cena. No se habían dado cuenta del tiempo pasado y se dirigieron hacia la mesa principal.

Naruto, Yugito, Kushina, Rin y Kakashi compartirían la mesa en una reunión a la que ellos se consideraban familia. Después de todo, habían estado juntos varios años y ya se consideraban tales.

Sonrisa y calidez podía observarse en los comensales.

Una verdadera familia.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

…

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aca llegó este capítulo, el previo al comienzo de los examenes chunin el cual podrán ver que ya tiene algunas diferencias con la historia original. Suna no ataca pero Orochimaru va por Sasuke igual. Aún queda por ver los planes del Kazekage y que harán las otras aldeas. ¿Akatsuki? Muy pronto lo veremos.<strong>

**Por cierto, una vez culminado la prueba chunin, también lo hará este fanfic pero no se preocupen, es solo el primer volumen. El segundo, que comenzará con la búsqueda de Tsunade será lo que siga pero he decidido que fueran en libros separados.**

**Otra razón es que me permitirá concentrarme también en otros fanfic aún a terminar que quiero finalizar lo antes posible.**

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	9. Stage 06: Forest of Death

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Path of the Hero". Sepan disculpar el retraso. Igualmente, ahora que ya estamos aquí, déjenme recordarles que nos vamos acercando al gran final de este primer volumen que como dije en ocasiones anteriores culminará con el final de los exámenes chunin mientras que el segundo se iniciará con la búsqueda de Tsunade. Por lo tanto, los invito a disfrutar de lo que queda.<strong>

**Bueno, todo listo y ahora si no los aburro más por lo que los voy dejando con el capítulo de esta ocasión.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence. Punto final. Fin de la discusión.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Forest of Death"_

_._

_By Spidey_Legend_

_._

_Creado y Finalizado el 25/11/2012_

_Editado y Publicado el 26/11/2012_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Y**a habían pasado unas veinte horas desde que ingresaron al llamado Bosque de la Muerte en la que sería la segunda prueba que debían enfrentar si querían ser promocionados como chunin.

Naruto, Yakumo y Shino estaban confiados en sus habilidades. Lograron pasar con éxito la previa con el Genjutsu que confundía acerca de donde estaba realmente el salón de la primera prueba y la que sería la primera prueba en sí, a cargo de Ibiki Morino.

En un principio, los tres estaban preocupados por la prueba dada. Naruto no era especialista en los escritos y Yakumo prefería evitarlos cada vez que podía. Ahí fue cuando Shino lo planeó todo junto a sus Bikochus y logró sortear la dificultad del equipo.

Luego vendría la pregunta diez que puso en jaque a la mayoría de los aspirantes.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba en el pasado. Ellos pasaron y otros no. Anko Mitarashi, la segunda censor de los exámenes los introdujo en una prueba de supervivencia. Una que tenía un plazo máximo de cinco días para llegar a la Torre del Centro con los pergaminos correspondientes.

Al principio, el equipo de Naruto tuvo suerte. A las pocas horas de entrar, se encontraron con un golpe de suerte. Un equipo de Konoha y uno de Amegakure habían finalizado de combatir con la victoria de los extranjeros quienes revisaron a los vencidos y obtuvieron otro pergamino del Cielo cosa que los puso un poco furiosos ya que tenían uno idéntico.

Naruto, Yakumo y Shino fue que decidieron intervenir antes que sus colegas fueran asesinados en represalias. La pelea no duró casi nada. De hecho, entre él y Shino se deshicieron de sus rivales sin problema alguno. Seguramente estarían cansados de su pelea anterior.

Ahora era el turno de revisar y así fue como encontraron lo que necesitaban.

Aunque les sobraba un pergamino, decidieron llevarlo por dos razones. La primera para bajar la posibilidad de que un potencial rival avanzara a la siguiente fase y tener un repuesto por si se llegara a necesitar el tener que negociar para seguir adelante.

Al terminar con su tarea, Yakumo continuaba poseyendo el Pergamino de la Tierra y tanto Naruto como Shino guardaron cada uno de los Pergaminos del Cielo recién obtenidos.

Ahora si, sin ningún obstáculo por el momento, decidieron avanzar hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Yakumo y Shino tardaron unas veintisiete horas para completar el objetivo.<p>

Llegaron a la Torre y siguiendo las instrucciones, abrieron los Pergaminos para ser recibidos por su antiguo Instructor de la Academia Iruka Umino quien dio las explicaciones pertinentes.

Sin embargo, lo que más preocupó a Naruto y a sus compañeros es que el equipo de Gaara llegó en primer lugar y en tiempo récord. Mientras que ellos lo hicieron en segundo lugar.

Al ser mencionado Gaara, Naruto revivió los recuerdos del primer encuentro entre ellos y no pudo evitar el pensar que una pelea contra él, se acercaba cada vez más.

Shino pensaban algo parecido.

Yakumo estaba preocupada por sus compañeros pero decidió guardar silencio por el momento.

Iruka decidió acompañarlos hasta las habitaciones correspondientes hasta que fuese el momento de la siguiente prueba y luego se despidió.

Naruto, Yakumo y Shino decidieron descansar y terminaron durmiendo unas ocho horas.

Había sido un día extremadamente agotador y merecían ese descanso después de todo lo hecho.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>En tanto, en algún lugar del Bosque de la Muerte, Orochimaru se encontraba satisfecho con las accciones del día.<p>

La Marca en Sasuke fue otorgada al muchacho y respondió a las mil maravillas.

Los tres peones que había enviado para probar al Uchiha respondieron como esperaba. Dosu y Zaku fueron asesinados despiadadamente y la chica, Kin perdió su brazo derecho antes que el resto de los presentes interviniera para calmar la situación.

Kabuto, uno de ellos que pudo verlo todo estaba fascinado con el resultado y a la primera oportunidad se lo informó a su amo Orochimaru.

Kabuto, también le dijo que aprisionaron a Kin y la entregarían para interrogarla pero Orochimaru ni se inmutó. Kin no sabía nada, excepto que él era el líder de Otogakure pero aún así sabía que Sarutobi no haría nada al respecto debido a su precaria posición.

Konoha todavía no estaba recuperada para enfrentarse contra alguien, aún a una aldea no tan grande com Otogakure pero igualmente Orochimaru había decidido no atacar. Además tenía otros planes antes de su confrontación final contra Sarutobi y su antigua aldea.

Como última orden antes de separarse, Orochimaru le dijo a Kabuto que su equipo no pasara a la siguiente fase. Kabuto debía de seguir encubierto en los cuerpos médicos de la aldea y tanto Yoroi como Misumi debían de regresar a Otogakure ya que tenía otra misión para ellos.

Sus tres súbditos cumplirían esas órdenes.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez cumplido los cinco días, Anko le pasó a Sarutobi los participantes que lograron llegar a la meta indemne.<p>

De acuerdo a las reglas, solo cuatro equipos llegaron a las finales. Tres de Konoha y uno de Suna. Dos equipos eran novatos y el otro tenía tan solo un año de experiencia. El equipo de Suna eran los hijos del Kazekage y un video algo perturbador mostró que era un equipo bastante peligroso, en especial el hijo menor del líder vecino.

Anko recomendó tener sumo cuidado con Sabaku no Gaara y Sarutobi estuvo de acuerdo.

A final de cuentas los doce nombres que llegaron a la final son:

Naruto Uzumaki.

Yakumo Kurama.

Shino Aburame.

Shikamaru Nara.

Chouji Akimichi.

Ino Yamanaka.

Neji Hyuuga.

Rock Lee.

Tenten Higurashi.

Sabaku no Temari.

Sabaku no Kankuro.

Sabaku no Gaara.

A la mañana siguiente, con los resultados ya publicados, toda la aldea, locales y extranjeros se enterarían de los finalistas que debían de prepararse para un combate mano a mano en un estadio que será visto por toda Konoha y sus invitados donde deberán probarse, de acuerdo a sus habilidades si tienen material de chunin.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

…

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aca llegó el capítulo de hoy. Como verán, no quise aburrirlos con la primera parte del exámen que es igual a lo que escribió Kishimoto y casi lo mismo con el encuentro entre Sasuke y Orochimaru pero también hay cosas distintas. Kabuto y su equipo no participan en las finales y el equipo de Oto tampoco está; por lo tanto no hay preliminares.<strong>

**En fin, Kabuto sigue encubierto y su descubrimiento como espía será más difícil de saber. Yoroi y Misumi tienen una misión que cumplir por parte de Orochimaru. Dosu y Zaku están muertos. Kin será interrogada como prisionera pero al parecer no sabe mucho; aunque el decir que Orochimaru es su líder, hará que Sarutobi y Konoha se pongan en alerta.**

**Por último, Sasuke no llegó a la siguiente fase. **

**¿Por qué?**

**Pues, esa pregunta se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo cuando reciba en el hospital una visita de alguien que cuestionará su lealtad hacia Konoha en pos de Orochimaru.**

**Listo, con esto me despido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Saludos.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	10. Interlude IV: Sasuke Uchiha

.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff parece una eternidad desde que actualicé este fanfic pero no, hace casi un mes que lo hice. Como podrán haber apreciado en los capítulos anteriores hay varios cambios respecto a los exámenes de ascensión chunin y hoy tal como lo indica el título de este intermedio se tratará sobre Sasuke y como es su situación actual respecto a su objetivo de matar a Itachi tras la recepción del sellado por parte de Orochimaru.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**INTERLUDE IV****: ****SASUKE UCHIHA**

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha no podía gran oportunidad de probarse se había esfumado para siempre, al menos en lo que él consideraba importante. Todo por culpa de esa debilucha de Ami que terminó muerta e hizo que él y Kiba fuesen descalificados.<p>

Lo peor de todo, fue que su rival Naruto Uzumaki clasificó a las finales junto al otro equipo de novatos. Al menos si lo que la inútil de Sakura decía era cierto, cosa que fue confirmada por Ino y por Kurenai-sensei.

Claro, ninguna de ellas pudo notar el deje de enojo que el Uchiha sentía al verse superado y él no avanzar en nada.

Sin embargo, había una esperanza. En sus sueños recordaba la voz de su atacante. Orochimaru se había hecho llamar y en circunstancias normales serían terribles noticias ya que todos en Konoha conocían la reputación traicionera del sannin pero para Sasuke representaba algo más.

Una oportunidad. Podía recordar el maléfico poder que emanaba de él tras la mordida.

La promesa realizada de matar a Itachi podía funcionar si se iba con el shinobi renegado.

"_¿Por qué no?"._ Pensaba Sasuke. Orochimaru fue entrenado por el Sandaime Hokage y todos reconocían sus habilidades. Si había alguien que podía entrenarlo y darle el poder de enfrentar a Itachi era él.

"_¿Acaso no fue lo que dijo Kabuto?"._ Al principio se había sorprendido cuando el muchacho de loas anteojos se presentó ante él como un agente de Orochimaru para ofrecerle irse a Otogakure y ser entrenado en pos de su objetivo.

Sasuke respondió enseguida en forma afirmativa.

Estaba cansado de ser retenido.

Kurenai no estaba a la altura de lo que él necesitaba.

Sus compañeros resultaban ser una molestia.

Había oído hablar de Kakashi Hatake, un shinobi prodigio pero nunca pudo tener la oportunidad de hablar para programar un entrenamiento o siquiera ayuda al respecto.

Tal vez Hatake, de haberlo logrado podía haberlo hecho retrasar su decisión pero no fue así.

Kabuto se quedó complacido al escuchar la respuesta a favor y se retiró.

No sin antes plantearle un plan para crear una distracción en Konoha y así poder sacar a Sasuke de la aldea lo más fácil posible.

Sasuke escuchó pacientemente el plan que consistía en un ataque falso de las serpientes de Orochimaru hacia las puertas de Konoha para distraer a los shinobis mientras que guiado por Kabuto y cuatro hombres de confianza de Orochimaru se escaparían por un túnel secreto ubicado en las ruinas de uno de los laboratorios ya olvidados de cuando el sannin experimentaba en su aldea.

Simple pero efectivo.

Sasuke sabía que no podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

Su decisión estaba hecha.

Lo único que lamentaba era que su madre se quedaría sola y aún más destrozada cuando se entere que su otro hijo se convirtió en Messing-nin para asesinar a su primogénito.

Sasuke sabía que Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer fuerte y sobreviviría. Contaba con ella para continuar el clan Uchiha y evitar que desaparezcan de las memorias.

Sasuke ya había decidido concentrarse solo en la venganza y tal vez, pero solo tal vez, si sobrevivía a la pelea contra Itachi, se encargaría de reinstalar al clan Uchiha.

Solo a ella la extrañaría. La mujer más amable y simpática que una persona podía conocer. Una mujer que con solo una sonrisa maternal te hacía sentir mejor.

Mikoto Uchiha, la mejor madre del mundo que soportó la peor de las desgracias.

Sasuke no pudo evitar un pequeño lagrimeo al recordarla pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aca llegó el intermedio prometido y como verán, se trató de Sasuke al que traté de caracterizarlo como un poco más simpático de lo que lo hizo Kishimoto. Después de todo, creo que si su madre hubiese sobrevivido, no hubiese precipitado tanto en sus decisiones y llevarlo como consecuencia hacia su oscura espiral descendiente.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, el próximo capítulo se centrará en el entrenamiento de Naruto y el comienzo de las finales con lo que nos acercamos cada vez más a la culminación del fanfic que espero estén disfrutando.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, cualquier duda y sugerencia, avísenmen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ya, muchas gracias y felices fiestas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un saludo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	11. Interlude V: Naruto Uzumaki

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo recién salido que espero que disfruten. Es corto pero los interludios son así. Para el próximo, con las peleas de los exámenes, serán más largos.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><span>Interlude V<span>__:__Naruto Uzumaki__"_

_._

_By Spidey_Legend_

_._

_Creado y Finalizado el 24/02/2013_

_Editado y Publicado el 24/02/2013_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**M**i nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y estoy a un minuto de empezar uno de los exámenes más importantes de mi vida. Las finales por las promociones a rango chunin están en su culminación con una pelea a eliminación directa entre los participantes.

Luego de realizar las primeras dos pruebas, el censor designado nos mostró una planilla con las peleas designadas para las finales.

Yo sería quien dé la pelea de apertura frente a Ino Yamanaka. La chica con la que tengo que pelear no es la más poderosa o la más lista de nuestra generación pero si hay algo que mi madre y mi sensei me enseñaron es a no subestimar al oponente sin importar que pareciere.

Luego, en caso de ganar me tocaría contra Shino o Chouji.

Las otras peleas son Temari y Tenten; Yakumo y Kankuro, Gaara y Neji y por último Shikamaru contra Rock Lee. Todas peleas interesante, en especial las protagonizadas por los shinobis de Sunagakure.

Sabiendo esto de antemano, entrené muy duro con mi madre.

Lo primero fue perfeccionar todo lo que ya sabía.

Mi madre siempre decía que antes de aprender algo nuevo, uno debe saber todo lo que ya conoce.

Fue bastante interesante ya que siempre he disfrutado mis momentos con mi madre. A veces, algunos niños se burlaban cuando era más chico pero ella es la persona más especial para mi y ella piensa lo mismo.

Al menos desde que murió mi padre.

Tratamos de no tocar el tema pero soy una persona curiosa y aunque muchos no sabían o querían decirme quien era, tengo mis sospechas.

Parece bastante obvio pero prefiero esperar hasta que mi madre esté lista para contarlo. Hay veces que se la nota triste e incluso llega a lagrimear y aunque ella trate de ocultármelo, fracasa en ello.

Por eso siempre la abrazo fuertemente cuando se encuentra en ese estado de ánimo. Odio que llore.

Lo único malo de ese mes de entrenamiento fue que no podía ver mucho a mis amigos. Incluso Rin, Kakakashi o Yugito-Sensei los veía poco. Shino estaba entrenando con su familia y Yakumo estaba con una jounin llamada Kurenai.

También me dediqué a planear estrategias. No era precisamente tan bueno como Kakashi o incluso Shikamaru y Shino pero traté de hacer lo más simple y efectivo posible. Mis habilidades se basan en la sorpresa y la improvisación que pueda encontrarme contra el oponente.

En fin, creía estar listo para el desafío y fue así como me presenté en el estadio.

Cuando llegué allí solo me concentré en dos cosas: observar a mis rivales y encontrar a mi familia en la tribuna establecida para tal fin.

Ambos objetivos cumplidos.

No me fijé en lo que dijo el censor, un tal Genma algo pero si pude ver la señal que comenzaba mi pelea contra Ino.

La observaba seria. Ella también trataba de analizarme pero decidí atacar primero. Y ver cual era su reacción.

Allá voy, Dattebayo.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

…

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto fue todo por ahora. Cualquier consulta ya saben. La próxima actualización no sé cuando será pero trataré de que sea pronto.<strong>

**Saludos y buen fin de semana.**

**Nos vemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	12. Stage 07: Final Exam I

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, luego de un buen tiempo, les traigo el próximo capítulo de este fanfic de Naruto llamado Path of the Hero. Espero que les guste y como siempre, cualquier duda, me envía un post por la mensajería privada.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Punto y a otra cosa.**

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

'**Chapter 07**'

'**Final Exam. Parte I'**

.

"_By Spidey_Legend"_

.

"_Creado, editado, corregido y finalizado el 29/03/2013"_

.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Dónde diablos estoy?".<em> Ino Yamanaka estaba confundida. Se suponía que las cosas serían diferentes.

Estaba mal.

No debía ser así.

La mente de Naruto era distinta.

Se suponía que una vez que usaba su jutsu, podría controlar a su oponente y hacer que se rindiera.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como había planeado.

Desde el comienzo que todo era raro.

Naruto la había atacado solo con Taijutsu, algo extraño ya que la fortaleza del rubio radicaba en el ninjutsu. Muy pocas veces se enfrascaba en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Claro, no era como si ella fuese una experta en ello como el clan Hyuuga. Solo tenía el taijustu de la Academia y algo que le había enseñado su padre. Con Naruto pensaba algo parecido pero no fue así.

Ambos pelearon durante unos minutos. Naruto no decía nada. Eso era sumamente extraño. Naruto hablaba. Un montón. Usualmente para fastidiar pero a veces funcionaba como estrategia de distracción. Kiba Inuzuka era el perfecto ejemplo de ello.

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba callado. No hacía bromas. Serio. Estaba absolutamente serio.

Es entonces que Ino decidió tomar la delantera. La rubia sabía que a larga ella perdería. No tendía la contextura física o fortaleza para resistir los embates de su oponente. Ino sabía que Naruto y Sasuke eran los mejores de su generación por una razón.

Ella debía hacer algo urgente. Bien planificado pero que le permitiera ganar de un solo golpe. Arriesgado pero tenía que recurrir al Shintenshin. No le quedaba otra.

Ino decidió ponerle una trampa a su rival y funcionó. No sabía como y por qué pero al parecer Naruto había caído en ella. Le resultó raro pero Ino decidió proseguir de todas formas. Luego, dentro de la mente de Naruto haría que se rindiera para así avanzar en el torneo.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Desde las gradas del estadio. Los habitantes de la aldea, los invitados, los shinobis, familiares, e incluso el Hokage y el censor de la prueba, observaban calmadamente la pelea. Algunos murmullos acerca de la estrategia de Ino.<p>

Aunque lo más reinante era la expectativa por el final de la pelea. Ahora que Ino estaba dentro de la mente de Naruto, se preguntaban como se desarrollarían y quien se impondría.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Ino caminaba desconcertada. La mente de Naruto era una especie de desague con miles de túneles que no sabía a donde terminaba. Nunca había visto algo parecido.<p>

¿Qué sucedía?

¿Por qué Naruto era tan distinto?

Tal vez cuando terminase la pelea, le preguntaría a su padre. Seguro que sabría algo al respecto.

De pronto vió una luz.

La curiosidad la invadió y siguió camino.

No sabría explicar cuanto tiempo le tomó pero estaba como hipnotizada.

Un detalle de su personalidad. Ino era una persona muy curiosa y siempre gustaba de satisfacer esa curiosidad.

Caminó y caminó. El túnel era lúgubre y se veía poco tanto atrás como a los costados. Solo era visible la refulgente luz ámbar como si algo se estuviese quemando.

Finalmente llegó.

Un gran cuarto vacío excepto por una jaula enorme.

Imponente.

Desprendía esa luz que había visto hacía un tiempo y un sentimiento de peligrosidad.

No podía describirlo pero sentía que no debía acercarse.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ino no podía moverse pero siguió observando. Nunca pudo verlo hasta que él habló.

"_Es peligroso que te acerques. Si lo haces te matará"._

Ino se dio vuelta para ver a Naruto. El Naruto más serio que pudo ver en su vida. Aunque con un deje de preocupación e interrogación.

¿Había alguien o algo en la jaula? Naruto decía que era peligroso. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trataba?

"_El de la jaula es el infame Kyuubi. Atrapado por el Yondaime Hokage y sellado dentro de mi el día que nací. Obviamente con la anuencia de mi madre y con el objetivo de entrenarme para retenerlo y combatirlo algún día"._

Ino se sorprendió ante esa información. Ella creía que el legendario Hokage había logrado matar a la criatura. Sin embargo, Naruto rectificaba esa información. Ahora, más que nunca tenía muchas preguntas pero Naruto pareció ganarle de mano.

"_No puedo responderte más, esparcir información sobre el Kyuubi está penado por Sarutobi-Hokage bajo pena de muerte. De hecho, es peligroso que yo te haya permitido llegar a tanto"._

"_¿Pero…?_

Ino no llegó a terminar.

"_Lo que sabes ahora tendrá que ser suficiente por el momento. Aunque algún día prometo contarte todo lo que se"._

"_Entiendo, aunque no me gusta mucho"._

"_Pues tendrá que satisfacerte por ahora"._

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio nuevamente.

"_Por cierto, el Shintenshin no funcionará mientras tenga a Kyuubi sellado dentro de mi, así que te sugiero que salgas e intentes otra cosa"._

Ino se sorprendió y tardó unos segundos en reponerse pero entendió. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Ino le sonrió a Naruto y antes de irse para recuperar su cuerpo, le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

"_Me debes una muy grande"._

Apenas se fue, Naruto le devolvió la mueca. _"Debí imaginarlo, mujer problemática. Al final Shikamaru tenía razón"._

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Tanto Naruto como Ino volvieron a quedar frente a frente. La multitud observaba como sería el próximo movimiento de los participantes.<p>

De pronto, Ino levantó la mano.

"_Me rindo"._

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la decisión de la rubia. Naruto también, aunque no del todo sorprendido. La experiencia de Ino dentro de su cabeza, la hizo ver que no podría emplear sus tácticas mentales y optó por la opción más adecuada.

Seguramente la rendición le haría ganar puntos con el jurado. Es menester del chunin el saber cuando está al límite de sus capacidades al enfrentar al enemigo. Después de todo, lo más importante para un chunin, no es vencer al oponente, sino completar la misión.

Ino se retiró de la arena inmediatamente.

Naruto la observó mientras se retiraba.

El censor, Genma Shiranui anunció la victoria de Naruto Uzumaki sobre Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

…

**FIN**

…

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo que contuvo la pelea entre Naruto e Ino y con la rubia descubriendo la existencia de Kyuubi dentro de Naruto. Obviamente nuestro protagonista no le dijo todo pero Ino no se rendirá. La rubia, a lo largo del fanfic intentará averiguar más sobre el hecho.<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo se desarrollarán tres de las otras peleas de las finales: Shino VS Chouji, Temari VS Tenten, y Yakumo VS Kankuro. El siguiente capítulo será sobre Gaara VS Neji y Shikamaru VS Rock Lee para culminar con la primera fase de las finales. Los siguientes capítulos continuarán narrando hasta llegar a la final del torneo entre los últimos participantes donde se definirá todo. Luego habrá un epílogo y a lo mejor algún capítulo extra par así con ello culminará el primer volumen de esta aventura.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y esperen más de mi este fin de semana, aunque tengo sentimientos encontrados. Primero me asaltaron y murió mi abuela pero acabo de enterarme que mi hermano menor va a contraer matrimonio así que estoy más que contento luego de todo lo malo que pasamos mi familia y yo.**

**Nos vemos en las próximas y felices pascuas para todos ustedes.**

**Adiós.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	13. Stage 08: Final Exam II

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, después de mucho tiempo, por fin pude actualizar. Espero que esta entrega les guste ya que todavía falta para que este arco argumental termine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece así que no jodan al respecto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

.

'Final Exam II'

.

By Spidey_Legend

.

_09/06/2013_

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a victoria de Naruto sobre Ino provocó sorpresa en el público aunque por distintas razones. Se esperaba que Naruto ganara, de hecho era favorito en las apuestas, pero la causa fue la manera. Los conocidos en el tema sabían que Ino había aplicado su jutsu familiar en Naruto y eso los desconcertó; al menos a los que no sabían. Los que sabían de la existencia de Kyuubi comprendieron al instante lo que había sucedido.

Sarutobi y su padre Inoichi tendrían que hablar con la muchacha. Los demás, presuponían que el Hokage y el padre de la muchacha se encargarían de la situación.

Los compañeros de la generación de Naruto y el equipo de Gai estaban algo sorprendidos. Sabían de la tenacidad de Ino y aunque también sabían que Naruto era superior a ella, creían que la pelea iba a dar más de lo visto. Al parecer se habían equivocado.

Los shinobis de Sunagakure, en cambio lo vieron al resultado como algo lógico. Gracias a la intervención de Gaara hace tiempo, ellos sabían que Naruto era un jinchuriki y por ello también, los shinobis de Konohagakure comenzaron a tomar medidas más precautorias con respecto a sus aliados.

La situación de los tres miembros del equipo Genin era distinta aunque concentrados en Naruto.

Gaara deseaba a toda costa vencer a su par jinchuriki. El deseo por matar era enorme y como había estado conteniéndose todo este último tiempo desde su primer encuentro, se encontraba en un nivle de éxtasis y ansiedad nunca antes visto. Ahora más que nunca era peligroso estar junto al pelirrojo.

Kankuro solo deseaba no quedar en el medio. Sabía del deseo de Gaara así que si las cosas iban mal según su entender, simplemente se daría por vencido y a otra cosa. En estos momentos le importaba más sobrevivir que promocionar. Aunque por otro lado, tenía al menos dos oportunidades de lucirse y lograr sus objetivos. Según tenía entendido, enfrentaría a la heredera del clan Kurama y tal vez a su hermana mayor.

Poco a poco Kankuro podía pensar en que todo saldría bien. Se alegraba, hace mucho que necesitaba que fuera de esa forma.

En tanto, Temari tenía otros planes. Siguiendo las órdenes de su padre y con conocimiento de su sensei, estaba en el punto más importante de su vida hasta el momento. Ganar la competencia era primordial aunque no necesario. Sabía que no podría vencer a Gaara o a su objetivo Naruto Uzumaki si se desatase la furia del Kyuubi pero debía lucirse.

Cuando quedó sola junto a su padre, le ordenó una misión especial. Su objetivo era seducir a Naruto Uzumaki y lograr casarse con el muchacho y asentar posición de una vez por todas. Su padre se lo había explicado claramente. De realizarse la boda, Temari se quedaría en Konoha ya que el Hokage ni nadie de allí dejarían que Naruto partiese pero era una buena oportunidad después de todo, no sufriría la posible ira de Gaara.

Por otro lado, el rubio no era un mal partido. Lo había estado estudiando. El muchacho era uno de los mejores de su clase, podía considerárselo guapo y lo más conveniente para su aldea, representaba un prestigio como pocos en el mundo. Su padre le había revelado el secreto del linaje del clan Uzumaki de Uzu no Kuni. Añadir un hijo que lo permitiese continuar a ese legado no solo beneficiaría a Konoha si Naruto tuviese un hijo allí, sino que Sunagakure entraría en esos beneficios. Temari estaba un poco preocupada que fuese utilizada como objeto pero siempre supo que ser una kunoichi y más la hija del Kazekage que tendría que realizar algunos sacrificios.

Al menos, el sacrificio valdría la pena. Naruto no parecía ser un pelele ni le producía algo de repulsión como el Aburame con sus insectos y el Inuzuka con su perro. Podría haber sido peor. Mucho peor. Por lo tanto Temari tenía que esmerarse. Cuando le tocase, debería vencer a esa chica llamada Tenten y luego al participante ganador del combate de su hermano.

La llamada para su rendición le tocaría de tener que enfrentarse a Gaara. En cambio, con Naruto tenía que hacer un buen papel. Tenía que demostrar que era una kunoichi fuerte, inteligente y capaz de convertirse en una gran guerrera, sin perjuicio que eso podría ayudarle en su trabajo de seducir al muchacho.

Hablando de su trabajo en seducir a Naruto, ya tenía resuelto comenzar finalizado el torneo. Tenía que dejar su mejor imagen y probablemente competir con alguien más. Era su intuición y sus observaciones que la compañera, la heredera Kurama tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia el rubio. No le extrañaba que eso ocurriese.

En fin, nunca pensó que su trabajo sería fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka decidió ignorar a todo aquel que le preguntase por su rendición. Kiba le gritó alguna estupidez y Chouji le preguntó más amable, pero la rubia lo ignoró. Shikamaru no dijo nada. Ino se lo vió a los ojos por unos segundos pero se corrió de lugar. El vago seguramente sospecharía algo. Si había algo que superaba su vagancia era su inteligencia y seguramente en algún momento lo tendría que confrontar al respecto.<p>

Sin embargo, en estos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones. Bueno, en realidad una sola y se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. Ino estaba totalmente fascinada con su descubrimiento y tenía que saberlo todo. Estaba en su naturaleza el querer hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre sus intereses y ahora Naruto había pasado al primer puesto en sus prioridades.

Sabía también que no sería fácil, seguramente, de acuerdo a los dichos de Naruto que los adultos sabían al respecto y que se lo ocultaron y tenían prohibido hablar al respecto. Naruto no hablaría tampoco pero tenía que vencerlo para conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, tenía algo a favor, una promesa de Naruto y por lo que sabía del rubio, siempre cumplía con sus promesas. Para Ino, el primer paso de su plan era simple, convencerlo de tener una cita con ella y sonsacarle la información cuando sea el momento apropiado.

Ino volteó a verlo a Naruto por unos instantes mientras este hablaba con su compañera Yakumo respecto a la siguiente pelea y simplemente sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarutobi estaba algo preocupado por los hechos de la primera pelea. Estaba seguro que Ino descubrió algo que no debía pero ahora era inevitable. Lo único que le albergaba esperanza es que la muchacha no se asustó ni dijo nada raro al respecto. A lo mejor Naruto intervino ya que esa era el procedimiento si alguien entraba en su cabeza. Desde hace unos años, Naruto fue preparado por si alguien invadía su cabeza. Era necesario y además obvio ya que el Kyuubi no permitiría una presencia externa.<p>

Al mirar al Kazekage durante unos segundos, volteó para observar la siguiente pelea entre Shino y Chouji. Cuando terminase el torneo hablaría con Ino y su familia para encargarse de que el asunto del secreto de Naruto no se propagase.

"_Diablos"._ Sarutobi no podía evitar maldecir su vejez que lo estaba volviendo algo descuidado en sus labores como líder. Necesitaba urgentemente un sucesor.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Contra todo pronóstico, la pelea entre Shino y Chouji también fue muy corta. El compañero de Naruto comenzó quedándose quieto para analizar a su rival pero el compañero de Ino hizo su jutsu especial y lo atacó con la intención de acabar el combate rápidamente. No lo logró ya que Shino pudo esquivar todos los embates de Chouji sin problema alguno y a la vez formular una estrategia inmediata de contra ataque. No necesitó de mucho tiempo ya que el Aburame se fue acercando contra una de las paredes del estadio y propuso una táctica clásica en la que el Akimicho cayó demostrando que no estaba listo para ser promovido a chunin.<p>

Chouji realizó su ataque final y Shino aguardó un poquito más de tiempo. Chouji estaba confiado pero nunca pudo averiguar hasta que fue muy tarde que terminaría golpeando un clon de insecto y a la pared. La reacción de Shino fue muy rápida y tras aparecer a pocos pasos de su rival, ordenó a todo su enjambre de insectos absorber la mayor cantidad de chakra posible hasta dejarlo inconciente. Finalmente lo logró y Genma lo declaró ganador del combate.

Ahora Shino tendría que enfrentar a su compañero de equipo Naruto. No sería para nada fácil pero confiaba en sushabilidades para poder conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue todo por ahora, desde ya me disculpo por el retraso pero me entretuve bastante con otros proyectos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como verán, hay un par de cosas que se desvelan en este capítulo como por ejemplo la misión secreta de Temari y la nueva actitud de Ino al respecto. De a poco, se van abriendo nuevas posibilidades acerca de las parejas, la cual no tengo definida pero hay varias candidatas ya que lo más probable es que sea una sola chica la que sea la pareja y no un harem.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta ahora las posibilidades son: Yugito, Yakumo, Ayame, Ino y Temari. Tal vez alguna chica más se agregue pero Naruto tendrá que lidiar con ellas. Por cierto, Sakura y Hinata están descartadas como posible pareja.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces esto es todo por ahora y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>


	14. Stage 09: Final Exam III

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero como habrán visto, otras cosas ocuparon mi mente, pero no se preocupen, he aquí otro capítulo que como verán trae el comienzo del fin de este fanfic. Las peleas en este capítulo no son tan importantes ya que lo principal reside en otro lugar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: Como siempre digo, Naruto no me pertence. Si así fuera Naruto no sería tan idiota, Sasuke versión Shippuden no existiría porque solo era buen personaje durante la primera parte y Orochimaru sería el Final Boss de la serie. Danzo a su vez tendría lo suyo e Itachi sería un villano y no un anti héroe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, ahora no los hago perder más tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Final Exam III'

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

_19/08/2013_

.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>i la gente civil que esperaba ver un espectáculo se quedó sorprendida entre los cuatro participantes anteriores, ahora no saldría del asomo por los cuatro siguiente. En el sentido que esperaban, claro está. Sin embargo era algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que shinobis y civiles buscaban distintas cosas a la hora de evaluar a los candidatos.

Para los civiles terminaría siendo una final decepcionante pero para los shinobis todo lo contrario.

Temari de Sunagakure y Tenten de Konohagakure fueron los siguientes participantes en pelear.

Fue una pelea corta pero concisa. Totalmente inadecuada para la chica de Konoha. Temari la destrozó. Física y mentalmente. La candidata extranjera tenía todas las ventajas.

Por un lado la hija del Kazekage con todo lo que eso implicaba y la cantidad de recursos a su favor. Por el otro, una simple muchacha que solo se especializaba en armas y algo de jutsus médicos.

A su vez, Temari era afín al viento y su abanico le daba la enorme posibilidad de repeler todo lo que le atacaba por parte de Tenten.

En fin, se calculaba que la pelea duró menos de diez minutos. Tenten quedó inconsciente y fue hospitalizada de inmediato.

Temari se volvió a su lugar junto a sus hermanos.

Silencio sepulcral, incluso entre los compañeros de equipo de Tenten.

La chica de Suna completamente confiada en si misma. Su hermano Kankuro orgulloso de ella. Gaara totalmente impasible.

Temari volteó unos segundos para observar a Naruto Uzumaki pero retiró su vista enseguida. Necesitaba más para convencerlo y si no podía hacerlo dentro del estadio, tendría que recurrir a sus encantos femeninos. No gustaba mucho de esos recursos pero como toda kunoichi estaba preparada para ello. Después de todo, tal como su padre y su sensei Baki le recordaban siempre, la misión era lo más importante.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Los shinobis de Konohagakure no se preocuparon tanto por las habilidades de Temari. La consideraban algo lógico por los rumores de rigurosidad en la aldea natal de la muchacha. No era secreto que el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni les reducía enormemente los recursos.<p>

Además se pudo apreciar que Tenten no estaba tan preparada para ser chunin. Tal vez Temari fue demasiado ruda al respecto, pero los miembros del jurado convinieron que la chicad e Gai aprendería una buena lección de toda esta experiencia.

Sin embargo no había tiempo para analizar más ya que la próxima pelea estaba a punto de empezar. La pelea entre la heredera del clan Kurama y otro de los hijos del Kazekage.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo lo que la pelea entre Yakumo y Kankuro parecía prometer en la previa se esfumó cuando Kankuro anunció que no quería pelear.<p>

Sorpresa.

Incluso el censor preguntó pero Kankuro se negó a contestar por lo que aceptó.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra y solo se enteraron los otros genin que estaban cerca.

Todo comenzó cuando Gaara se impacientó ya que quería pelear contra el Hyuuga y entonces amenazó a su hermano mayor con asesinarlo si no se rendía.

Obviamente Kankuro obedeció y los demás presentes no atinaron a nada.

Una vez más se confirmó que Gaara era un sujeto peligroso.

Los adultos no se enterarían de ese asunto hasta más tarde.

Por ahora, simplemente se daba lugar a la pelea entre Gaara, el hijo más poderoso del Kazekage y el prodigio del clan Hyuuga y todo a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>La pelea entre Gaara y Neji fue como se esperaba.<p>

Espectacular.

Digna de dos grandes luchadores.

Aunque al principio Gaara solo estuvo a la defensiva.

Sabía de la postura ofensiva de Neji pero estaba confiado en sus habilidades.

Neji, por su parte, atacaba con todo lo que tenía del estilo del clan Hyuuga.

Sin embargo había algo raro en su rival.

Al verlo con su Byakugan, una especie de chakra secundario y anormal fluía por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

No se explicaba a que venía eso pero sin importar, necesitaba vencer.

Él se probaría como excelente shinobi y promocionaría.

Neji atacó y atacó pero a pesar de ello no parecía surgir efecto en su rival.

Al parecer Gaara o lo esquivaba o se protegía con un escudo de arena. Sin duda lo más difícil de atravesar.

Así estuvieron durante otros cuantos minutos y todo seguía igual.

Monotonía por parte de ambos. Neji atacaba y Gaara se defendía.

De pronto como si nada todo cambió.

Gaara acusaría a su voz interna que le ordenó matar.

El pelirrojo obedeció esa sugerencia. Le gustaba asesinar a sus rivales.

No importaba las órdenes de su padre o de su sensei. El cuidado de sus hermanos era irrelevante y que se descubriera su situación de sellado de Bijuu era aún menor.

Deseaba ver sangre.

Dejó que se escapara.

Ira.

Violencia.

Sangre.

Transformación.

Poco a poco se dejó llevar.

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos.

Los shinobis no podían creerlo.

Los civiles se asustaron tal como en el ataque del Kyuubi.

La transformación de Gaara comenzaba.

Cada vez más a una bestia infernal y menos a un ser humano.

Temari y Kankuro comprendieron que estaban en problemas.

Incluso el Kazekage maldecía por la situación.

La peor situación para todos los presentes acababa de salir a la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno esto fue todo por ahora. Con esto concluimos la etapa formal de las finales y llegamos al momento de la transformación de Gaara en Shukaku y como Konoha tiene que lidiar al respecto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Luego de esto, Sarutobi comprenderá que necesita un descanso y buscará a un sucesor. ¿Quién será? Tsunade no está garantizado. Naruto, Jiraiya y alguien más tratarán de convencerla.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>


	15. Interlude VI: Jiraiya

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos nuevamente. He aquí en este domingo para traerles otro capítulo. En este caso el último intermedio antes de finalizar este fanfic. Se trata sobre Jiraiya sobre lo que hizo desde el ataque de Kyuubi hasta los exámenes chunin. Luego de este capítulo viene una especie de conclusión sobre los mismos acerca de los exámenes, de la disputa con Gaaraa, la nueva situación con Suna y por supuesto un epílogo que tratará de cómo Tsunade es finalmente convencida para que reemplace a Sarutobi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*O sea, para resumir, dos capítulos más y se termina, por lo tanto espero que les esté gustando.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: Como siempre digo, Naruto no me pertence. Si así fuera Naruto no sería tan idiota, Sasuke versión Shippuden no existiría porque solo era buen personaje durante la primera parte y Orochimaru sería el Final Boss de la serie. Danzo a su vez tendría lo suyo e Itachi sería un villano y no un anti héroe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, ahora no los hago perder más tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

.

'Interlude VI: Jiraiya'

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

_22/09/2013_

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l golpe que supuso la muerte de su pupilo a manos del malévolo Bijuu fue muy fuerte. Jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado y tan impotente en su vida.

Por ello, el Densetsu no Sannin Jiraiya emprendió su más grande viaje aunque de otra manera.

Luego de la traición de Orochimaru y el auto exilio de Tsunade, él era el único discípulo del tercero que quedaba con vida.

Tuvo suerte que su antiguo sensei accediera al pedido pero dada las circunstancias no quedaba mucho que hacer. Jiraiya decidió realizar el trabajo sucio de investigación mientras el viejo recuperaba la villa luego del ataque.

Tenía tres grandes objetivos. Encontrar a Orochimaru y de ser posible eliminarlo. Encontrar a Tsunade y convencerla de regresar a la villa e investigar todo acerca del misterioso enmascarado que rondaba en la aldea durante el ataque.

Hasta ahora había fracasado en los tres objetivos.

Tuvo su encuentro con Orochimaru pero comprendió que su antiguo amigo estaba más allá de toda salvación y aunque era su deber matarlo, no pudo hacerlo. Siempre estaría en su corazón ese fracaso.

Solo en dos ocasiones se encontró con Tsunade y su asistente Shizune. No pudo convencerla. Sin embargo, aún albergaba la esperanza de su regreso. Ella solo necesitaba tiempo.

Del tercer objetivo solo pudo averiguar el nombre de la organización. Akatsuki y que operaron en el pasado en Iwagakure y en Kirigakure.

Las averiguaciones sobre la misteriosa organización salieron con bastante suerte. No se podía arriesgar a entrar a Iwagakure si quería evitar su muerte o una guerra y los problemas de bandos en Kirigakure hicieron que desistieran por el momento. Tal vez cuando se calmaran las cosas.

Fue siguiendo a Orochimaru que pudo saber más. Su compañero ingresó a la organización para luego desertar tras una disputa con Itachi Uchiha.

Se había enterado que el joven prodigio había exterminado a su clan salvo algunas excepciones como su hermano menor o su madre. Decidió no intervenir ya que su misión era solo de recolección de información y no podía arriesgarse a enfrentarse con el chico en un combate a muerte, sobretodo si este contara con la colaboración de Kisame Hoshigake.

Kisame Hoshigake significaba malas noticias. Lo mismo el renegado de Sunagakure Sasori. Todo lo informó a su sensei como a Danzo quien sus fuerzas Root servían perfectamente para mantenerse en contacto. Algo dentro de él le hacía pensar que se vendrían grandes problemas, sobretodo para Konoha.

Orochimaru y los rumores de su nueva aldea. La organización Akatsuki con peligrosos shinobis como miembros. El aumento del poderío militar de Kumogakure y la siempre amenaza de Iwagakure.

Sin embargo, no todas eran malas noticias. También se pudo dedicar a la literatura erótica que tanto le gustaba y encima era millonario. Icha Icha Paradise era un verdadero suceso.

Tampoco podía desdeñar sus visitas a su ahijado a quien visitaba una vez al año. El chico tenía verdadero potencial. Tanto como su madre. Solo esperaba que no tan alborotador como ella.

De pronto, el día de los exámenes finales se tornó una pesadilla.

Otro Bijuu. Aunque este no tan intenso como Kyuubi, igual de peligroso.

Al parecer el Kazekage había sido descuidado y ahora se abría un abanico de posibilidades para la muerte de los presentes.

Jriaiya no perdió tiempo y convocó a Gamabunta.

Persiguió a Sabaku no Gaara hasta el Bosque mientras su sensei lideraba la evacuación de la población y creaba un perímetro para que nadie resultara herido o al menos tratar de reducirlo.

Los únicos que le acompañaron fueron el propio Kazekage, el sensei del equipo de Suna y un trío de jonin, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai y Asuma Sarutobi.

Jiraiya y el Kazekage lideraron la ofensiva contra Gaara.

Iba a ser un trabajo duro pero Jiraiya confiaba en poder vencer. Realmente esperaba que la información del Kazekage fuera suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Cualquier cosa, como siempre me avisan y trataré de responderles.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ah por cierto, ¿les gustaría un pequeño fanfic de dos o tres capítulos entre NarutoMei/Tsunade? Por favor, les agradecería que me dejaran sus respuestas.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ahora si, hasta la luego y que tengan un buen resto de fin de semana.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>


	16. Stage 10: Epilogue

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos nuevamente. He aquí en este domingo para traerles el último capítulo de este primer volumen. En este caso un relato desde el punto de vista de Sarutobi acerca de las consecuencias del examen chunin, de su sucesor y de lo que se viene adelante.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: Como siempre digo, Naruto no me pertence. Si así fuera Naruto no sería tan idiota, Sasuke versión Shippuden no existiría porque solo era buen personaje durante la primera parte y Orochimaru sería el Final Boss de la serie. Danzo a su vez tendría lo suyo e Itachi sería un villano y no un anti héroe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, ahora no los hago perder más tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Chapter #10: Epilogue'

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

.

_Creado y Finalizado_

_13/10/2013_

.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>izuren se encontraba solo. Al menos lo estaría por unos pocos minutos más hasta que llegara la persona que estaba esperando. Mientras tanto solo observaba por la ventana y reflexionaba sobre las consecuencias de las finales de los exámenes chunin.

La transformación de Gaara lo arruinó todo. El Kazekage y Jiraya pudieron subyugarlo pero aunque terminó siendo una amenaza menor de lo que se suponía, el costo fue enorme.

El Daimyo de Hi no Kuni decidió suspender el evento y con ello todos los beneficios que conllevan el realizar los exámenes. El político estaba realmente enojado. Primero con Sunagakure por introducir un shinobi peligroso en sus tierras y luego con Sarutobi por descuidado.

Sarutobi lo tomó como una seña. Una señal de que se venían tiempos difíciles.

El Kazekage, a pesar de saber que fue el responsable del desastre, no se fue muy contento y peligraba la alianza entre ambas aldeas. Por ello fue desplegado Danzo. No era el mejor diplomático pero Sarutobi estaba seguro que sacaría un buen partido de la situación.

También se le dieron idénticas misiones a Homura y a Koharu. El primero fue rumbo a Kumogakure y la segunda rumbo a Iwagakure. Sabían que no iban a conseguir una alianza pero permitir al menos un pacto de no agresión sería bastante ventajoso, en especial con lo que le informó Jiraiya y los resultados del interrogatorio de la kunoichi de Otogakure.

Orochimaru tenía su propia aldea y seguramente con intenciones de atacar Konohagakure.

También le preocupaba esa misteriosa organización llamada Akatsuki. Una organización compuesta por Missing-Nin de Clase S era un peligro para todos. Respecto a este tema, Hizuren sugirió que sean mencionados en las visitas a los otros Kages. No podía asegurarlo, pero podría ser una ventaja para que no haya disputas entre las aldeas. Konohagakure lo necesitaba, al menos por un tiempo más.

El tercer tema era su antigua estudiante Tsunade. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo dese que ella y la aprendiza de ella Shizune se habían ido. Hizuren perdió la paciencia y por ello enlistó a Jiraiya para que la traiga. Por las buenas primero y por las malas si se ponía demasiado reticente.

Jiraiya se sorprendió un poco al principio pero aceptó la misión. En parte compartían los sentimientos de su sensei. El único estudiante del Sandaime completamente leal a Konoha partió al día siguiente pero no solo. A pedido, lo acompañaron Naruto Uzumaki y Hana Inuzuka.

Sarutobi sonrió al pensar que Naruto acababa de convertirse en el aprendiz de Jiraiya.

Una interesante combinación.

De pronto sonó la puerta y la persona que esperaba llegó. Era la única a la que vería hoy por el tema del trabajo. Al darse vuelta pudo observarla perfectamente.

Su cabellera roja era siempre el sello de distinción de Kushina Uzumaki.

Sarutobi la miró por unos segundos bastante serio y por eso Kushina también se puso seria. Usualmente hubiese hecho alguna de sus bromas o chistes pero una intuición le decía que no.

Hizuren fue directo a lo importante. _"Dime Kushina, ¿aún quieres ser Hokage?"._

Kushina estaba sorprendida. Fue tomada desprevenida. _"¿Qué?"._

"_Lo que dije, tú…_Señalándola a ella con una sonrisa…_Kushina Uzumaki serás la Godaime Hokage"._

Kushina que no salía de su asombro, estaba totalmente paralizada por la noticia.

No había caído aún.

Sarutobi estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto es todo el primer volumen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como verán, mandé una sorpresita acerca del sucesor de Sarutobi quien tendrá que lidiar con una situación bastante complicada de cara al futuro. En cuanto a Naruto, la misión de Tsunade será retratada en el próximo volumen, lo mismo que los primeros actos y las impresiones de Kushina como Hokage.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*La publicación del segundo volumen de Path of the Hero no tiene una fecha de inicio pero lo más probable es que no sea para antes del año que viene. En lo que resta de este año, me centraré en mis otras historias que aún continúan y algún que otro One Shot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Entonces, esta es la despedida pero tómenlo como un hasta pronto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>


End file.
